The Power Within
by Aria the Crimson Queen
Summary: Eine junge Frau, welche eine besondere Quirk besitzt versucht alles was sie kann um eine Rivalin zu erreichen. Rated M für Lemon, Schimpfwörter und Detaillierte Gewaltszenen. Größtenteils OCxOC, aber ab Kapitel 10 mit Kanon Charaktere.
1. Alles muss Beginnen

Kapitel 1

Yukino wachte aus einem langen sinnlosen Traum auf. Die warme Sommerluft in Ihrem Zimmer war noch immer unerträglich. Yukino war schon immer ein Wintermensch, sie mochte die kalte Luft und den Schnee viel lieber. Die Geräusche der Straße drangen durchs Fenster, hupen, aufheulende Motoren, quietschende Reifen, das ganze Paket.

Das weißhaarige Mädchen schaute auf die Uhr, 10:34 AM, sie verdrehte die Augen und sah sich um. Links neben ihr im Bett lag ein junger Mann, etwa Anfang 20, blonde Haare, leichter Bart, sie konnte sich nicht an die letzte Nacht erinnern. „hmm hatten wir Sex? Guten Sex?" fragte sie sich selbst.

Während sie noch versuchte sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern wachte der Mann auf, langsam blinzelnd richtete er sich im Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen, „morgen, gibt's schon Frühstück?" das war das erste was er von sich gab, Das Mädchen war bereits von ihm genervt. „Mach ich gleich", flötete sie ihm zu, „Was hattest du noch gleich für eine Quirk gehabt?" fragte sie ihn aus heiteren Himmel, dieser antwortete nur Knapp, besser gesagt wuchs ein Messer aus seiner Hand was er seiner gegenüber an die Kehle hielt," Ich habe gefragt gibt es schon Frühstück?" das Messer verlieh seinen Worten mehr Ausdruck. Yukinos Augen weiteten sich und sie stand auf. Zuvor schlug er ihr noch einmal kräftig auf den unbekleideten Hintern, „du brauchst dich gar nicht erst anzuziehen." Auf seinen genialen Spruch lachte er noch laut und warf das Messer in die nächstbeste Wand.

An solchen Tagen bereute sie ihre Vorliebe für Alkohol, sie hatte öfters das Glück Arschlöcher in Clubs oder ähnlichen aufzutreiben. Dennoch, die Quirk kann schon praktisch sein, aber der Typ ist absolut unerträglich. In der Küche angekommen sackte sie zusammen, die Stimmen in ihren Kopf wurden immer lauter, „LASS DIR DAS NICHT GEFALLEN". Sie öffnete die Hand und begann sich zu konzentrieren, sie versuchte sich mit ganzer Kraft ein Küchenmesser vorzustellen, nur um zu testen ob sie es auch so könne wie er. Nach etwa fünf Minuten hatte sie es geschafft, ein normales Küchenmesser, fabrikneu.

„Also war der Sex ziemlich gut", dachte sie sich.

Zu dem war er wenigstens fähig gewesen. Sie testete etwas mit den Messern herum und konnte schon mehrere Arten erschaffen als der Typ aus der Schlafstube rüber schrie. „Wird's bald ich hab Knast, du dumme Schlampe!".

Das war's, das letzte was Yukino merkte war, dass ihr Zorn Überhand gewann und sie verdrängte. Das weißhaarige Mädchen stürmte in die Schlafstube und das erste Messer flog direkt auf seinen linken Oberarm. Das Messer hatte seinen Arm und den Knochen durchbohrt und hielt selbigen nun an der Wand fest. Der Blonde schrie vor Schmerz und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. Sein Schmerzerfüllter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich nach kurzer Zeit in einem hasserfüllten.

Der Mann ließ ein Wurfmesser aus seiner rechten Hand erscheinen und holte gerade aus, als das Nächste Messer seine Hand an der Wand festnagelte. Wieder ein Schrei, welcher sich mit dem Geräusch des herabfallenden Wurfmessers mischte. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Hand, das war kein Küchenmesser, es war nicht mal ein Kampfmesser, es war komplett mit Wiederhaken übersehen und etwa 20cm lang. Er schaute das Mädchen an, welches splitterfasernackt vor ihm stand. Ohne die Messer in seinem Arm und in seiner Hand wäre diese Szene sehr erotisch gewesen, aber so gefiel ihm das ganze gar nicht, besser gesagt es war zum fürchten. Yukino stand vor ihm und hatte ein sehr abgedrehtes Lächeln im Gesicht. In ihrer Hand manifestierte sich ein weiteres Messer, der Blonde war entsetzt. „Warum hast du die gleiche Quirk wie ich?!" schrie er sie an, doch die Weißhaarige lächelte nur. Ihre mintgrünen Augen blitzten auf und das Messer flog in seine Richtung. Treffer an der linken Hand, auch diese war nun an der Wand Festgenagelt. Yukino fing an zu lachen, es war ein markerschütterndes Lachen, gemischt mit den Schreien des Mannes wurde eine kranke Szene daraus. Das nächste was er fühlte waren mehrere dutzend Messer die sich in seinen Körper bohrten. Nachdem seine Schreie abgeklungen waren erhob er ein letztes Mal den Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber an. Auf Yukinos Gesicht machten sich nun Tränenflüsse breit, ihr Grinsen war noch da aber ihre Augen waren alles andere als glücklich. Ein letztes Mal leuchtete Ihre rechte Hand und ein Kampfmesser erschien daraus. Auf den Messer war das Wort „Tod" eingraviert. Seine Augen wurden immer größer als Yukino zum Wurf ausholte. Dann wurde alles Schwarz.

-Time Skip- 3 Tage Später

In den Nachrichten ging herum wie ein gewisser „Sai Hitsugo", von mehr als 30 Messern durchbohrt, in einer Wohnung in Tokio gefunden wurde. Die Wohnung gehört einer gewissen „Yukino Kuroshima", welche als Hauptverdächtige in dem Mordfall gefahndet wird. Das Bild einer jungen Frau wurde neben dem Nachrichtensprecher eingeblendet. Sie war bildschön und hatte weißes Haar. Ihre Augen waren leuchtend mintgrün, und sie hatte einen kleinen Leberfleck unter dem linken Auge. Die Frau soll etwa ein Meter siebzig groß gewesen sein, schlanke Figur. Die Polizei soll Spuren nachgehen. Währenddessen lief eine Frau, auf der diese Beschreibung zutreffen würde, durch eine Einkaufspassage im Südbezirk Tokio. Ihr Gesicht war verdeckt, sie trug einen Pullover und ein Mundtuch und sprach kaum. Die Augen stets in der Menge umherstreifend. Yukino konnte es nicht fassen, durch diesen Ausbruch an Aggression war sie in den Nachrichten bekannt geworden, sicher es war nicht ihr erster Mord gewesen, aber dieser war seit langen nicht geplant, obwohl sie Ihre Entscheidung vom Abend vor dem Mord nicht bereute. Yukinos Quirk war „Sexdrive", wenn sie mit einer Person schlief und beide im selben Moment kommen, kann Yukino die Quirk der anderen Person komplett adaptieren, ähnlich wie All For One nur nicht so auffällig. Die andere Person behält Ihre Quirk. Die Weißhaarige Frau war froh über ihre Fähigkeit, aber nicht wie sie sie das erste Mal entdeckt hat. Ein finsterer Schleier legte sich auf Ihre Stimmung als sie erneut an der selbst erzeugten Wand ihrer Erinnerungen herumkratze. Sie beließ es dabei und ging weiter einkaufen. Als sie in Ihren Geldbeutel schaute musste sei feststellen, dass ihr das Geld ausging. Was tun? Anschaffen gehen? Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, dadurch konnte sie vielleicht ihre Sammlung an Quirks erweitern. Aufgrund von schlechtem Sex hatte sie bis jetzt nur 3 Quirks in ihren Besitz. Davon „Sexdrive" und die Messerquirk. Ihr dritte war eine Mutantenklasse Quirk, diese blockiert komplett die Aufnahme von Krankheiten. Sie kann sich nicht erkälten oder Migräne bekommen, dies funktioniert auch bei heftigeren Krankheiten wie HIV oder Krebs, ein weiterer Punkt was ihrer Quirk gut kommt, durch die Immunität gegen HIV kann sie mit Männern ohne Kondom schlafen, was ihren Spaß am Sex deutlich erhöht. Schwanger konnte sie auch nicht werden, da ihr Eileiter Medizinisch entfernt wurde, auch das liegt in Ihrer dunklen Vergangenheit. Ihre Krankheitsquirk beschützt sie dennoch nicht vor psychischen Krankheiten, weshalb sie unter Stimmungsschwankungen und dissoziative Persönlichkeitsstörung leidet. Bilder schossen Yukino in den Kopf, die Person, welche ihr so vieles angetan hat. Ihre Geisteskrankheit und die Operationen. Sein Gesicht war ihr nicht bekannt, aber seine Stimme donnerte immer wieder durch ihren Kopf. Sie versuchte all dies herunterzuschlucken und richtete ihre Gedanken wieder auf ihr Geldproblem. Die Idee der Prostitution, wurde aber nach den ersten Blick auf die Nachrichten die in einem Schaufenster liefen wieder verworfen, jeder kennt ihr Gesicht, dies erschwerte das Problem des Geldmangels erheblich. Also, was tun war die Frage. Während sie Ihre Gedanken weiterführte kaufte sie ein ganzes Brot und einige Reisbällchen. Yukino ließ sich auf einer Treppe in der Nähe der Einkaufsstraße nieder und überlegte, zur Bank könne sie nicht, und Leute entführen und vergewaltigen war einfach nicht Ihr Stil. Die Stimmen in Ihren Kopf begannen lauter zu werden und heftig zu diskutieren. Also griff sie in Ihre Handtasche um eine Tablette zu schlucken. Zehn Tabletten noch, die Situation wurde ernster, ohne die Tabletten war ihr Verhalten unberechenbar und gefährlich, langsam fing sie an zu weinen. Es war sicher ein erbärmlicher Anblick, eine 23-jährige Frau die auf einer Treppe anfängt zu weinen. Es war sogar so erbärmlich, dass die Leute schon anfingen zu lachen als sie vorbei gingen. Bis eine Stimme sie aus Ihren Gedanken holte. „Alles okay bei Ihnen Miss?" Sie erhob den Kopf und das Blut in ihren Adern gefror. Es war ein Pro-Hero. Normal Hero „Manual", wie konnte sie nicht wissen dass dies sein Gebiet war? Natürlich war er von allen Pro-Heroes mit die geringste Bedrohung, dennoch Pro-Hero wird man nicht umsonst. Yukino hoffte nur dass er sie nicht erkennen würde. „Ich bin nur etwas verlaufen das ist alles…" sagte sie mit verweinter Stimme. „Dann komm doch mit mir, ich mache gerade Feierabend." Diese Worte brachen in ihr das Eis, war er wirklich so dumm? Wenn er sie nicht erkennen würde wäre das die Gelegenheit. „Wenn sie mir ein solches Angebot unterbreiten, dann habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl nicht wahr?" Manual wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, „nun Ich kann eine schöne Frau wie Sie nicht einfach weinend auf der Straße zurücklassen." Er hatte den Köder geschluckt und nahm Yukino mit in sein Appartement. Dort angekommen nahm Yukino das Mundtuch ab und legte die Kapuze ab. Ihre langen weißen Haare warf sie lässig nach hinten. Manual starrte sie an, er war total in Ihre Schönheit vernarrt, was man Ihn auch nicht verübeln konnte. „Darf ich Sie nach Ihren Namen fragen?" fragte er verlegen. „Jennifer Reichshaus" antwortete Yukino verführerisch, sie wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. „Der Name klingt aber ausländisch, woher kommen sie?" „Deutschland" das war allerdings nicht gelogen, ihre Eltern kamen wirklich aus Deutschland. „Das sieht man Ihnen aber wirklich nicht an" sagte er verlegen. „Bitte duzen Sie mich, Sie haben mich schließlich gerettet, mein Held." Manual sprang total auf Ihren Charme an, wie ein kleines Kind. „Dann nenn mich bitte ebenfalls bei meinen Namen, Masaki Mizushima." „Liebend gerne Masaki-san" „Kannst du das „san" weglassen bitte?" „Wäre dir Masaki-sama lieber?" fragte sie in einer sehr verführerischen Stimme. „Einfach nur Masaki bitte", er merkte ihr Ziel und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. „Wie wäre es denn mit Abendessen? Du bist bestimmt hungrig Jennifer-chan." Darauf nickte sie und ließ sich von Ihm in die Küche bringen. Sie kochten daraufhin zusammen Curry während Yukino versuchte Körperkontakt herzustellen was Masaki guthieß. Nachdem die beiden Gemütlich zum Abend gegessen hatten, zeigte ihr Masaki zum ersten Mal seine Quirk, indem er den Wein aus seinen Glas durch die Luft schweben ließ und diesen dann wieder im Glas landen ließ. „Meine Quirk erlaubt es mir Flüssigkeiten zu kontrollieren, solange diese vorhanden sind." Erklärte er stolz. „Meine Quirk erlaubt es mir immun gegen Krankheiten zu sein, leider kann ich auch nicht schwanger werden für das mich mein Freund verlassen hat, log sie und versuchte dabei so traurig wie möglich zu klingen. „Das tut mir schrecklich Leid" konnte aber seine erröteten Wangen nicht verstecken, da er an etwas Perverses dachte. Daraufhin nahm er einen Schluck Wein, mit dem er sich aber bekleckerte. Yukino stand auf und fing an mit einer Serviette das Hemd trocken zu bekommen. „Entschuldige dich nicht, du kannst nichts dafür, jeder Mensch hat andere Ziele." „Und was ist dein Ziel Jennifer-chan?" „Nun ich will einfach nur nicht alleine in meinen Bett liegen" sagte sie. „Masaki wurde rot, „ehm ich geh mich lieber einmal duschen wenn es dir Recht wäre, lass den Abwasch einfach stehen ich mach ihn dann später." Mit diesen Worten ging er ins Bad um sich zu duschen. „warum hat er seine Quirk nicht genutzt um den Wein von sich wegzubewegen?" fragte sie sich selbst. Yukino wusste genau was sie zu tun hatte, darum ging sie nach etwa drei Minuten auch ins Bad hinein. Masaki hörte durch die Dusche nicht das die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er sah sie erst als sie nackt vor ihm stand. Masaki bedeckte sich vor Scham die Augen, „Was machst du denn Jennifer?" „Naja ich gehe duschen, ist das Schlimm?" sagte sie mit einen verführerischen Grinsen. Sie kam Masaki immer näher der beschäftigt damit war sie nicht anzusehen. „Deine Dusche ist ziemlich groß, findest du nicht?" Sie konnte sich locker hinter ihm stellen ohne Platzprobleme zu bekommen. „Ich mag viel Platz" sagte er ohne sie anzusehen. „Hör doch auf mit deiner falschen Scheu." Sagte sie und umarmte ihn von hinten. Ihre Brüste lagen direkt auf seinen Rücken und ein Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er drehte sich um und sah sie richtig an. Die weißhaarige Frau war wunderschön. Ihr langes Haar ging ihr bis zu ihren Hintern, sie hatte eine wundervolle Figur. Ihre Brüste waren riesig und gut geformt, ihr Hintern nicht weniger erregend. Er sah eine breite Narbe über ihrer Erogenen Zone, etwa da wo ihre Gebärmutter hätte sein sollen, wenn er weniger erregt gewesen wäre hätte er vielleicht etwas bemerkt aber Yukino war einfach viel zu erregend. Sie hatte leichte, aber dennoch gut gepflegte Schambehaarung in Form eines Herzens. Alles an Ihr war perfekt, außer die Narbe. Aber auch dies störte ich nicht. „Na? Gefällt dir was du siehst?" fragte sie Ihn verspielt. Er konnte nur nicken. Yukinos Blick wanderte nach unten und sie entdeckte einen nicht ganz so normalen Freund. Etwa 18cm wenn sie so schätzen würde. Über diese Entdeckung war sie mehr als zufrieden, das könnte was werden dachte sie. Sie ging vor ihm auf die Knie und begann seinen Freund zu berühren, sie streichelte nur leicht an der Spitze was ihn zum Zucken brachte. Masaki konnte gar nichts machen, er war wie gelähmt. Yukino nahm ihn in eine Hand und begann zu massieren, sie bewegte Ihn genau richtig, bis ein Tropfen an der Spitze zu sehen war. Daraufhin leckte sie diesen ab und umging Masakis Männlichkeit mit der Zunge. Dieser kam ziemlich ins Schwitzen. „Alles okay bei dir da oben?" fragte sie mit Blick nach oben. Der Betroffene zitterte nur und nickte. „Yukino grinste und fragte ihn ob er seit längerem nicht mehr richtigem Sex hatte, dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah weiterhin extrem angegeilt auf sie herab. Daraufhin öffnete sie den Mund und begann seine Männlichkeit komplett zu verschlucken. Yukino war darin eine Meisterin. Deepthroat war für sie absolut kein Problem, während sie ihm bis zu Wurzel in den Mund nahm umspielte sie ihn trotzdem mit ihrer Zunge. Sie zog sich zurück und schaute Masaki wieder an. Sie stand auf und legte daraufhin die Arme um seinen Hals. Daraufhin küsste sie Ihn. Ihre Zunge suchte sich ihren weg in Masakis Mund, dieser begann dasselbe zu tun und es entbrannte ein harter Zungenkampf. Yukino stand direkt über seinen Glied während dieses Ihre Vagina berührte. Nach drei Minuten war sie so feucht dass Masakis Schwanz schon fast allein in sie hineingerutscht wäre. Masaki versuchte dies zu erreichen. „Nicht so schnell, ich war noch nicht fertig. Benutz mich wie du willst." Yukino ging auf die Knie und nahm Masakis Männlichkeit wieder in den Mund. Dieser machte dieses Mal mit und bewegte ihren Kopf in gleichmäßigen, aber schnellen Bewegungen auf seinen Schwanz zu. Nach kurzer Zeit fing er an stark zu zittern. „Jennifer, ich komme gleich". Yukino nahm in komplett in den Mund und bekam einen Orgasmus als Masakis warmer Saft ihre Kehle hinunter schoss. Langsam zog sie sich zurück und mit einen ploppenden Geräusch flog Masakis Männlichkeit aus ihren Mund. Dieser senkte sich und kniete dann auf derselben Höhe wie Yukino. Die weißhaarige sah ihn immer noch, nicht weniger erregt, in die Augen. Masaki beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal. Überbleibsel seines Samens waren noch in ihren Mund, aber dies machte ihm nichts aus. Yukino genoss es, jeden einzelnen Augenblick, sie war mehr als nur nymphomanisch. Als sie fertig waren fragte sie nur, „Willst du jetzt auch bei mir?" mit diesen Worten spreizte sie die Beine. Plötzlich wurde sie von dem Duschwasser festgehalten und hochgezogen. „Beantwortet dass deine Frage?" sagte er nur und fing an Ihr einen zu lecken, seine Finger suchten sich ihren weg zwischen Ihre Beine Während sie unentwegt stöhnte. Nachdem er Ihren Kitzler mit seiner Zunge massiert hatte suchte sich selbige ihren weg in Yukino hinein. Während seine andere Hand an ihren Hintern beschäftigt war, schrie Yukino auf „Komm steck mir deine Finger in den Arsch!" Gesagt getan, Yukinos stöhnen war fast schon schmerzhaft. Nach einigen Minuten die sich für sie wie Jahre der Befriedigung anfühlten kam sie endlich. Langsam lies Masaki sie herunter. Yukino hatte keine Kraft in den Beinen, aber Masaki war kaum zu bändigen. Sein Zurückhaltendes Wesen hatte sich komplett aufgelöst und Ihn zu einer Beste werden lassen. „Kannst du noch?" fragte er sie mit Blick auf sein wieder ersteiftes Glied. Als Antwort darauf sprang Ihn Yukino an und leckte sein Ohr an. „Ich würde das ganze lieber in deinem Schlafzimmer weiterführen." Also gingen beide in Masakis Schlafzimmer. Die weißhaarige Frau drückte den Dunkelhaarigen auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf dessen Glied und begann sich vor uns zurück zu bewegen. Masaki bewegte seine Hand in Richtung Yukinos Brüste und fing an diese zu massieren. Er fühlte wie seine Männlichkeit langsam von einer warmen Feuchte umgeben wurde. Die Junge Frau auf Ihm war mit Abstand die heißeste die er je im Bett hatte, von ihren können ganz zu schweigen. Die Frau beugte sich etwas nach vorne um den Penis ihres Partners in sich Aufzunehmen was von einen Aufstöhnen seinerseits belohnt wurde. So verharrte sie nun und küsste Ihn erneut, wobei sie dabei anfing ihr Becken auf und ab und dann vor und zurück zu bewegen. Beide stöhnten als ob sie gefoltert werden würden. Nach etwa 20 Minuten wechselten sie. Yukino auf den Rücken, Masaki oben. Auch dies ging etwa eine halbe Stunde lang. Masaki konnte sich bald nicht mehr beherrschen. „Jennifer-chan, ich glaube ich komm…" weiter kam er nicht die angebliche Jennifer nahm seine Männlichkeit aus ihr heraus und drehte sich auf die Knie und beugte sich vornüber. „Ich auch Baby, aber ich hätte ihn gerne woanders." Schnurrte sie Ihn an. Dies lies sich Masaki nicht zweimal sagen und drückte sein noch feuchtes Glied in das Rektum seiner Gegenüber. Diese Schrie auf vor Freude und lies sich von ihm penetrieren. Der Akt dauerte nicht lange, da Masaki bereits kurz vorm explodieren war. Als er kam zog er sich fast komplett aus Ihr heraus und stieß ein letztes Mal so kräftig er konnte zu um dann seinen Samen in der Analregion des Mädchens zu hinterlassen, diese kam durch den letzten stoß auch und beide ließen sich erschöpft fallen. Masaki döste schon fast ein als die weißhaarige Frau meinte dass sie sich kurz seinen Saft aus den After entfernen wolle. Dieser nickte und zog sich eine Unterhose an. Im Bad angekommen fing Yukino an zu kichern. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ein Strahl warmes Wasser lief heraus. Sie konzentrierte sich, der Wasserstrahl veränderte seine Richtung und flog in Ihre Hand, von dort aus lies sie ihn kreisen und dieser gelangte wieder in den Abfluss. Yukino beließ Masakis Samen in ihr, da sie das Gefühl genoss wie er langsam aus ihr heraus floss. Bevor sie zurück zu Masaki ging holte sie sich aus ihrer Handtasche ihre Schachtel Zigaretten und trat auf den Balkon. Das Appartement lag im 22. Stock und dennoch gab es Leute, die sie hätten sehen können, aber das war ihr egal. Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an und lehnte sich am Geländer, den Blick in die Sterne gerichtet. Masaki betrat den Balkon und stellte sich daneben. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Glas Wasser, welches er neben sie auf das Geländer stellte. „Jennifer, wer bist du?" fragte er in einen pseudo-ernsten Ton, Yukino schaute nach links, in seine Augen, in seine Gefühle. Etwas an Ihm war anders, er schaute teils ängstlich, aber auch teils wütend. Die Puzzlestücke setzten sich binnen Millisekunden zusammen. Er wusste etwas. „Ich bin Jennifer, ich bin ich, wer soll ich denn sein?" hinter ihrem Rücken formte sie das erste Messer. „Ich habe gerade einen Bericht gesehen dass die geflohene Hauptverdächtige Yukino Kuroshima in der Marktstraße gesichtet worden ist. Da wo wir uns getroffen haben." Zur Unterstreichung hielt er sein Handy mit Yukinos Bild hoch. „Jetzt wirst du dich erklären müssen." Sagte er kalt. Bevor Yukino auch nur antworten konnte bewegt sich das Wasser aus den Glas und hielt an ihrer Messerhand wo sie eine Arte Handschelle bildete. Das Wasser wurde ziemlich fest und verdreht ihr den Arm auf den Rücken. Der Zweite Arm wurde ihr genau so schnell auf den Rücken gedreht. Das Messer war mittlerweile am Boden angekommen und steckte in dem leichten Balkonparkett fest. „DU WOLLTEST MICH UMBRINGEN?!" Schrie er sie an, Tränen rollten über sein Gesicht. „ICH DACHTE DU WOLLTEST WAS VON MIR! WIR HÄTTEN DARÜBER REDEN KÖNNEN", seine Stimme versagte und seine Schultern fielen zusammen, „Ich dachte du wärst nur das heißeste Mädchen was mir je begegnet sei." Er erhob seinen Blick und es spiegelte sich Zorn darin wieder, „aber du bist nur eine erbärmliche Mörderin" Masakis Worte waren hart aber doch wahr, dennoch wollte Yukino es nicht dabei belassen. Sie erschuf ein weiteres Messer in der rechten Hand. Das Wasser was als Handschellen fungierte verlor seine Form und klatschte auf den Boden des Balkons. Alsbald Ihre Hände frei waren flog das Messer in Richtung Masaki, und erwischte ihn an seinem linken Oberschenkel. Masaki schrie auf, aber er verstand nicht. Wie konnte sie das Wasser von ihrem Handgelenk lösen? Das war seine Quirk, außerdem wo hat sie mit ihren nackten Körper das Messer her? Ihre Quirk ist doch eine Krankheitsquirk. „Was ist los mit dir?!" schrie er sie an. Yukino ging in die Hocke und zeigte ihm noch einmal Ihre privaten Bereiche, „Hör zu Masaki, Ich habe nicht gelogen was die Quirk betrifft die Krankheiten abblockt, also von mir wirst du kein HIV bekommen, und schwanger kann ich deswegen nicht werden." Sie zeigte auf Ihre Narbe am Unterleib. „ Weißt du was du für Glück hast? Wenn du nicht so gut im Bett wärst, wärst du jetzt Tod, aber ich bin freundlich und bedanke mich für den Abend. Ich würde dir allerdings nicht empfehlen mir zu folgen." Ihre Augen schillerten im Licht der Balkonbeleuchtung, nur schienen sie eher Gelb als mintgrün. Masaki versuchte aufzustehen, aber bevor er realisieren konnte was passiert waren seine Beine durch Messer an den Balkon genagelt. „Für dich sind die ohne Widerhaken" sagte sie und ging an ihm vorbei in das Appartement. Sie ging an seinen Kleiderschrank um sich neu einzudecken, sie nahm einen langen schwarzen Mantel, und mehrere Shirts mit und stopfte sie in eine Tasche welche sie auch mitnahm. In der hintersten Ecke des Schlafzimmers fand sie einen Tresor. „Was ist die Kombination für den Safe?" fragte sie Ihn als sie wieder auf den Balkon stand. „urg 9" meinte er nur in Schmerzen. Die Hellhaarige ging zum Tresor und drehte die Kombination ein. „CLICK" der Tresor war geöffnet und Yukino nahm sich die Hälfte des Geldes heraus, „wow 500.000¥ (etwa 5000€) du vertraust Banken nicht oder?" flötete sie ihm zu. Masaki stöhnte nur. Ein letztes Mal ging sie zu dem festgenagelten. Sie gab diesen einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und winkte ihm zum Abschied. Just in diesen Moment Hörte sie ein knacken wie von einen Mikrophon was gerade angeschlossen wurde. „Moment Mikrophon, er hat doch wohl nicht etwa?" Sie starrte Masaki an der ein wissendes grinsen auf den Gesicht trug. Yukinos Augen wurden rot, wie konnte dieser Hurensohn es wagen sie zu verpfeifen?! Das Messer was sich in Ihrer Hand bildete war eher eine Machete als alles andere. Sie ging langsam auf Masaki zu als ein Schrei sie aus ihrer Aktion riss."YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Ein langgezogener hochaufgedrehter Schrei bebte durch Ihren Kopf. Die Pure Lautstärke lies alle Stimmen verstummen und sie lies die Machete fallen. Masaki hatte sichtbare Schmerzen durch den Pegel. Also rannte sie los, nur schnell weg. Die erste Idee vom Balkon springen, an der nächsten Wand dann festhalten und mit Messern den Fall bremsen. Sie rutschte einige Meter an der Wand des Nächsten Gebäudes entlang bis sie zum stoppen kam und durch das Fenster in die Wohnung gelangte. Währenddessen war Manual von anderen Superhelden gerettet worden, aber dennoch würde er sie nie vergessen, seine erste Nacht mit einer Verbrecherin.

Yukino war in den Gebäude unauffindbar. Sie wurde dann am nächsten Tag wieder in den Nachrichten bekannt. „Die Verbrecherin Yukino Kuroshima war am gestrigen Tag in der Wohnung des „Normal Hero Manual" eingebrochen und hat ihn schwer verwundet, sie wurde dann aber von Present Mic zurückgedrängt, verschwand dann aber allerdings in den nächsten Gebäude. Ihre Quirk erlaubt es ihr die Quirks anderer Leute zu kopieren, wie und wie lange ist nicht bekannt. Es herrscht oberstes Sicherheitsgebot, diese Frau ist sehr gefährlich."

Wie ist es dazu gekommen fragte sie sich selbst, was war der Auslöser gewesen? Sie verstand gar nichts mehr, sie saß auf den Dach eines riesigen Wolkenkratzers und schaute auf die Straße herab, sie wollte das alles nicht mehr.

-Time Skip Cliffhanger 4 Monate später-

Es war etwa die Zeit als Izuku Midorya All Might das erste mal begegnete. Eine Junge Frau Mitte 20 mit Kurzen Schwarzen Haar lief durch die Straßen. Ihr Ziel? Das wusste sie nicht mal selbst. Die Ereignisse um Yukino Kuroshima hatten sich beruhigt. Seit dem Vorfall mit Manual war sie nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten. Die Junge Frau bog in eine Nebengasse ein, welche abseits der Straße um einige Blöcke herum führte. Ein lauter Knall lies sie zusammenfahren. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie eine Katze zwischen zwei Mülltonnen hervorkommen und atmete auf. Als sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne wendete, baute sich vor Ihr eine Wand auf. Ein Riesiger Typ stand vor ihr. Wie konnte sie ihn nicht hören? Er war locker 120 kg schwer. Aber die Zeit diese Frage zu beantworten blieb ihr nicht, ihr erster Instinkt sagte ihr „LAUF". Sie versuchte sich wegzudrehen um zu rennen aber sie merkte nur einen dumpfen Schlag und alles wurde dunkel. Als die Schwarzhaarige wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war ihr immer noch schwarz vor Augen. Es dauerte bis sie realisierte, dass ihre Augen verbunden waren und ihre Arme und Beine zusammengebunden waren. Sie fing an in Panik zu verfallen, natürlicherweise, wer würde dies nicht? Als sie begann um Hilfe zu rufen hörte sie Schritte die auf sie zu traten, sie fürchtete einen Knebel, doch was sie fühlte war ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht, sie fiel mitsamt ihren Stuhl , auf welchen sie allen Anschein nach saß, nach hinten um und schlug sich abermals den Kopf an. Sie merkte wie warmes Blut an ihren Hinterkopf zu ihrem Ohr floss. Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme, welche nur wenige Meter neben ihr ihren Ursprung fand. „WAS DENKST DU WAS DU DA TUST?! Behandelt man so etwa Gäste?" Diese Stimme kam von einer Frau, aber der Unterton war alles andere als feminin. Die Zweite Stimme, eine tiefe Männerstimme war hörbar beängstigt. „Aber… Ich habe sie doch nur zum Schweigen gebr…." weiter kam er nicht, sie hörte nur einen gedämpften Schrei und ein gurgelndes Geräusch. Plötzlich zischte etwas an ihren Ohr vorbei und landete neben ihr im Boden. Die Augenbinde fiel auseinander, ein gerader Schnitt, vor ihr steckte ein Messer im kalten Betonboden. Sie sah auf und ihr Blick fiel auf die Frau welche nun drei Meter vor ihr stand. Wieder zischte etwas durch die Luft und wieder löste sich etwas. Ihre Fesseln fielen genau so ab. Sie stand auf wendete aber den Blick nicht von der jüngeren ab. Sie war etwa so groß wie sie selbst und trug ihr Weißes Haar in einen Sidecut mit langem Pony auf der rechten Seite. Die Restlichen Haare hatte sie in einen Langen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden. Die Frau ging auf sie zu, jedoch war bei keinem Geräusch ein Schritt zu hören. Wie bei den riesigen Typen der sie niedergeschlagen hatte. Die Weißhaarige kniete sich hin und gewährte der Schwarzhaarigen so einen tiefen Einblick in ihr üppiges Dekolleté. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie besorgt. Die Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und sprach keinen Ton. „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe, Hinami Shunketsu, oder sollte ich dich bei deinen Decknamen nennen, Miss Palemind?" Ihr Blick erstarrte, woher wusste diese Frau, dass sie beim Spezialkommando des SPF war? Sie trug keinen Ausweis, Waffe oder Marke dabei, wenn sie Civil arbeitete. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie war ein Profi, sie konnte keinen Fehler gemacht haben. „Da du weißt wer ich bin, will ich deinen Namen auch wissen!" fauchte Hinami die Weißhaarige vor ihr an. „ Na na, nicht so giftig, ich habe dich schließlich gerettet. Außerdem wärst du ja keine besonders gute Ermittlerin wenn du mich nicht erkennen würdest!" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie das Mundtuch ab, welches sie bis eben getragen hatte und setzte ein unschuldiges Grinsen auf. Die Lichter im Raum flackerten kurz und füllten daraufhin den gesamten Raum mit Licht, außer dass sie sich in einen Lagerraum befand, war alles genau so wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatte. Die Frau vor ihr Allerdings nicht. Sie konnte ihre Haare nur in der Dunkelheit erkennen weil sie praktisch leuchteten. Die Frau hatte ein Tattoo, welches von ihrer Schulter an, über ihren Hals und dann im Gesicht endete. Im Gesicht blieb nur eine Art Kralle zurück. Die Weißhaarige trug ein Tanktop und Armeehosen, dazu Springerstiefel. Als Hinami langsam begriff wen sie da vor sich hatte gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Yukino Kuroshima, die Mörderin, welche fast einen Profihelden umgebracht hat. Gefahrenstufe 2 war zwar nicht bedrohlich, aber im Betracht darauf, dass sie keine Waffe dabei hatte und Ihre Quirk alles andere als für den Kampf nützlich war, wäre selbst ein Gefahrenstufe 1 Villain gefährlich gewesen. Aber dennoch war sie noch am Leben. „Steh bitte auf" sagte Yukino freundlich. Hinami hatte keine Wahl wenn sie eine Chance aufs überleben haben wollte, also tat sie wie ihr gesagt wurde. Dennoch in Ihren Kopf war es schon Praktisch vorbei, sie konnte Yukino nicht einschätzen. Während sie da stand und die Weißhaarige auf sie einredete sah sie sich im Raum um. Der Typ der sie vorhin geschlagen hat lag nun auf den Boden in einer riesigen Blutlache, ein Messer steckte in seinen Hals. Hinami musste Zeit schinden, also lies sie sich auf Yukinos Fragenstorm ein, ohne dabei wichtige Informationen auszuplaudern. Yukino fragte sie nach Alter, Größe etc. wahrscheinlich nur um bestehende Informationen zu überprüfen. Hinami fühlte sich seltsam, warum redeten die beiden so normal? Warum fühlte sie sich auf einmal so wohl? Nach einigen Minuten erzählen beschloss Yukino sich zu setzen und lies sich auf eine Couch fallen. Daraufhin winkte sie Hinami zu sich welche sich unbewusst an Yukino anschmiegte. Die Gedanken der Schwarzhaarigen wurden immer und immer vernebelter, als sie es merkte war es bereits zu spät, Ihr Kopf lag bereits auf der Brust der jüngeren. War das Ihre Quirk? Leute verführen? Was auch immer es war, es war zu spät… Einige Stunden später wachte sie aus einen wunderschönen Traum auf. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete blickte sie in das tätowierte Gesicht der Verbrecherin, welche sich auf sie gelegt hatte. Yukino schlief noch, also sah sich kurz um und Ihre Gedanken fingen an sich zu ordnen, sie war nackt, genau so wie die Weißhaarige auf ihr, sie lagen auf einer Couch und sie fühlte sich energielos. Hatte sie wirklich mit dieser Mörderin geschlafen? Allein der Gedanke war pervers, dennoch, sie war nicht tot und bedrohlich sah Yukino auch nicht aus, für einen Moment zweifelte sie daran, dass Yukino überhaupt eine Mörderin war. In etwa so lange bis ihr wieder der Mann in den Kopf kam der erstochen am Boden lag. Da kam ihr der Einfall, solange Yukino schlief konnte sie Ihre Quirk nutzen um Ihre Persönlichkeit zu erkennen. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Stirn der jüngeren und schloss die Augen. Was sie sah lies sie erschaudern, sie sah nicht eine Persönlichkeit, nicht zwei, sie sah 4 Personen vor sich, der Moment als sie beschloss diese näher zu erkennen, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht in Ihren Geist und begann sich in den Tiefen des Hasses in Yukino zu verlieren. Es war schrecklich, alles war voller Blut, überall ertönten Schreie. Und dann erkannte sie die Wahrheit. Yukino selbst war nur eine von den Vielen Seelen die in Ihr lebten. Daraufhin öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in Mintgrüne Spiegel welche sich vor ihrem Gesicht positioniert hatten. Yukino war aufgewacht und grinste sie an. „Na, gefällt dir was du siehst?" Als Antwort schossen aus den Augen der Schwarzhaarigen Tränen, da sie realisierte was passiert war. „Deine Quirk ist es andere Quirks zu übernehmen oder?" schluchzte sie. Als Antwort nickte Yukino nur und schob der älteren ein Messer in die Brust. Nachdem Ihre Schreie verstummt waren stand die Weißhaarige Frau von der Couch auf, noch immer nackt, aber mit Blut beschmiert, sie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen also lies sie es raus. Ein diabolisches Gelächter hallte durch das Gebäude. Kurze Zeit später war nur noch ein Wimmern zu hören. Yukino konnte nicht mehr, Wie vor 4 Monaten, diese ganzen Morde und nur wegen dieses dummen Ziels. Innerhalb der 4 Monate, in denen Yukino untergetaucht war, ist sie in dem Besitz von etwa zwanzig Quirks gekommen und hatte Ihre eigene Gang gegründet, welche nun komplett ausgelöscht war. Auf den Dach des Lagerhauses angekommen, zögerte sie nicht wie das letzte Mal. Bevor alles schlimmer wurde sprang sie lieber. Sie nahm Anlauf und stürzte sich in die Tiefe. Das erste Mal seit sie denken konnte war sie frei. Auch wenn der Sturz nicht länger als 3 Sekunden ging, sie war endlich nicht gezwungen etwas zu tun.


	2. Auflodern von Flammen

-Time Skip 4 Monate später-

Es war etwa die Zeit als Izuku Midorya All Might das erste mal begegnete. Eine Junge Frau Mitte 20 mit Kurzen Schwarzen Haar lief durch die Straßen. Ihr Ziel? Das wusste sie nicht mal selbst. Die Ereignisse um Yukino Kuroshima hatten sich beruhigt. Seit dem Vorfall mit Manual war sie nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten. Die Junge Frau bog in eine Nebengasse ein, welche abseits der Straße um einige Blöcke herum führte. Ein lauter Knall lies sie zusammenfahren. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie eine Katze zwischen zwei Mülltonnen hervorkommen und atmete auf. Als sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne wendete, baute sich vor Ihr eine Wand auf. Ein Riesiger Typ stand vor ihr. Wie konnte sie ihn nicht hören? Er war locker 120 kg schwer. Aber die Zeit diese Frage zu beantworten blieb ihr nicht, ihr erster Instinkt sagte ihr „LAUF". Sie versuchte sich wegzudrehen um zu rennen aber sie merkte nur einen dumpfen Schlag und alles wurde dunkel. Als die Schwarzhaarige wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war ihr immer noch schwarz vor Augen. Es dauerte bis sie realisierte, dass ihre Augen verbunden waren und ihre Arme und Beine zusammengebunden waren. Sie fing an in Panik zu verfallen, natürlicherweise, wer würde dies nicht? Als sie begann um Hilfe zu rufen hörte sie Schritte die auf sie zu traten, sie fürchtete einen Knebel, doch was sie fühlte war ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht, sie fiel mitsamt ihren Stuhl , auf welchen sie allen Anschein nach saß, nach hinten um und schlug sich abermals den Kopf an. Sie merkte wie warmes Blut an ihren Hinterkopf zu ihrem Ohr floss. Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme, welche nur wenige Meter neben ihr ihren Ursprung fand. „WAS DENKST DU WAS DU DA TUST?! Behandelt man so etwa Gäste?" Diese Stimme kam von einer Frau, aber der Unterton war alles andere als feminin. Die Zweite Stimme, eine tiefe Männerstimme war hörbar beängstigt. „Aber… Ich habe sie doch nur zum Schweigen gebr…." weiter kam er nicht, sie hörte nur einen gedämpften Schrei und ein gurgelndes Geräusch. Plötzlich zischte etwas an ihren Ohr vorbei und landete neben ihr im Boden. Die Augenbinde fiel auseinander, ein gerader Schnitt, vor ihr steckte ein Messer im kalten Betonboden. Sie sah auf und ihr Blick fiel auf die Frau welche nun drei Meter vor ihr stand. Wieder zischte etwas durch die Luft und wieder löste sich etwas. Ihre Fesseln fielen genau so ab. Sie stand auf wendete aber den Blick nicht von der jüngeren ab. Sie war etwa so groß wie sie selbst und trug ihr Weißes Haar in einen Sidecut mit langem Pony auf der rechten Seite. Die Restlichen Haare hatte sie in einen Langen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden. Die Frau ging auf sie zu, jedoch war bei keinem Geräusch ein Schritt zu hören. Wie bei den riesigen Typen der sie niedergeschlagen hatte. Die Weißhaarige kniete sich hin und gewährte der Schwarzhaarigen so einen tiefen Einblick in ihr üppiges Dekolleté. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie besorgt. Die Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und sprach keinen Ton. „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe, Hinami Shunketsu, oder sollte ich dich bei deinen Decknamen nennen, Miss Palemind?" Ihr Blick erstarrte, woher wusste diese Frau, dass sie beim Spezialkommando des SPF war? Sie trug keinen Ausweis, Waffe oder Marke dabei, wenn sie Civil arbeitete. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie war ein Profi, sie konnte keinen Fehler gemacht haben. „Da du weißt wer ich bin, will ich deinen Namen auch wissen!" fauchte Hinami die Weißhaarige vor ihr an. „ Na na, nicht so giftig, ich habe dich schließlich gerettet. Außerdem wärst du ja keine besonders gute Ermittlerin wenn du mich nicht erkennen würdest!" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie das Mundtuch ab, welches sie bis eben getragen hatte und setzte ein unschuldiges Grinsen auf. Die Lichter im Raum flackerten kurz und füllten daraufhin den gesamten Raum mit Licht, außer dass sie sich in einen Lagerraum befand, war alles genau so wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatte. Die Frau vor ihr Allerdings nicht. Sie konnte ihre Haare nur in der Dunkelheit erkennen weil sie praktisch leuchteten. Die Frau hatte ein Tattoo, welches von ihrer Schulter an, über ihren Hals und dann im Gesicht endete. Im Gesicht blieb nur eine Art Kralle zurück. Die Weißhaarige trug ein Tanktop und Armeehosen, dazu Springerstiefel. Als Hinami langsam begriff wen sie da vor sich hatte gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Yukino Kuroshima, die Mörderin, welche fast einen Profihelden umgebracht hat. Gefahrenstufe 2 war zwar nicht bedrohlich, aber im Betracht darauf, dass sie keine Waffe dabei hatte und Ihre Quirk alles andere als für den Kampf nützlich war, wäre selbst ein Gefahrenstufe 1 Villain gefährlich gewesen. Aber dennoch war sie noch am Leben. „Steh bitte auf" sagte Yukino freundlich. Hinami hatte keine Wahl wenn sie eine Chance aufs überleben haben wollte, also tat sie wie ihr gesagt wurde. Dennoch in Ihren Kopf war es schon Praktisch vorbei, sie konnte Yukino nicht einschätzen. Während sie da stand und die Weißhaarige auf sie einredete sah sie sich im Raum um. Der Typ der sie vorhin geschlagen hat lag nun auf den Boden in einer riesigen Blutlache, ein Messer steckte in seinen Hals. Hinami musste Zeit schinden, also lies sie sich auf Yukinos Fragenstorm ein, ohne dabei wichtige Informationen auszuplaudern. Yukino fragte sie nach Alter, Größe etc. wahrscheinlich nur um bestehende Informationen zu überprüfen. Hinami fühlte sich seltsam, warum redeten die beiden so normal? Warum fühlte sie sich auf einmal so wohl? Nach einigen Minuten erzählen beschloss Yukino sich zu setzen und lies sich auf eine Couch fallen. Daraufhin winkte sie Hinami zu sich welche sich unbewusst an Yukino anschmiegte. Die Gedanken der Schwarzhaarigen wurden immer und immer vernebelter, als sie es merkte war es bereits zu spät, Ihr Kopf lag bereits auf der Brust der jüngeren. War das Ihre Quirk? Leute verführen? Was auch immer es war, es war zu spät… Als sich die kurzhaarige nach hinten drehte blickte sie in die mintgrünen Spiegel welche sich vor ihren Gesicht auftaten und verlor sich in Ihnen. Es war alles viel zu gemütlich. Yukinos Brüste waren mehr als bequem. Und die weißen Haare umspielten dieses zarte Gesicht, die weiße Farbe unterstrich außerdem die mintgrünen Augen perfekt. Zwischen den beiden befanden sich nur wenige Zentimeter. Hinami versuchte die letzten Zentimeter zu überbrücken, bis sich Ihre Lippen das erste Mal trafen. Es war elektrisierend. Sie schmeckte nach Minze und ihre Haare rochen nach Lavendel. Der erste Kuss war schon super, aber der zweite toppte alles was sie jemals erlebt hatte. Während sich ihre Lippen berührten, glitt die Zunge der Jüngeren über Hinami's Lippen. Diese erschrak zuerst aber öffnete dann die Lippen um der Zunge ihrer Partnerin Einlass zu gewähren. Es entbrannte ein Zungenkampf, den sie praktisch sofort verlor. Yukino war einfach viel zu gut. Während sich ihre Zungen berührten begann Yukino die ältere zu streicheln. Als sie voneinander wichen um wieder Luft zu schnappen positionierte sich Hinami gleich um und legte sich auf Yukino, welche mit dieser Idee mehr als zufrieden war. Wieder pressten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander, dieses Mal jedoch spielte Hinami mit den langen weißen Haaren der Verbrecherin. Die Hände welche einen ähnlich weißen Ton hatten wie ihre Haare befanden sich nun unter dem Hemd von Hinami und begannen ihr Kurven abzufahren. Als sich diese dann an ihren Hintern zu schaffen machten begann die kurzhaarige zu stöhnen. Als sie sich abermals trennten um durchzuatmen zog sich Hinami das Hemd aus und lies ihren Rock fallen. Yukino gefiel was sie da sah. Ihr Küsse landeten neben den Gesicht der Älteren auch auf deren Nacken, was sie Gänsehaut bekommen lies. Die Küsse wanderten an ihr herunter bis sie an den ersten Kleidungsstück angekommen waren. Der BH sah zwar gut aus, stand aber nur im Weg, diesen Gedanken teilte auch Hinami, denn trotz der Lage Stoff konnte man ihre ersteiften Nippel sehen. Der BH fiel wie ein Fallbeil und gab zwei, wohlgeformte C-Körbchen frei. Die Zunge der Weißhaarigen suchte sich ihren Weg über die Brüste und fand ihr Ziel an den pinken, steifen Nippeln. Spielerisch umkreiste sie die Nippel um dann in den Linken leicht hineinzubeißen. Während sie das tat, massierte ihre Hand die rechte Titte. Als Yukino begann an der linken zu saugen und den rechten Nippel zu kneifen keuchte die ältere auf und begann zu zittern. Yukino bemerkte dies und bewegte ihre rechte Hand in die Unterhose der Schwarzhaarigen. Als sie den Kitzler der Älteren berührte stöhnte sie auf. Diese Prozedur setzte sie fort, sie wechselte die Seite der Brust und bemerkte ein extremes Zittern der älteren. Sie bewegte sich zu ihren Gesicht und flüsterte:

„kommst du bald?"

Diese nickte nur angespannt.

Yukino begann sich am Ohrläppchen ihrer Partnerin zu schaffen zu machen und erntete dafür ein Stöhnen. Dies brauchte sie nicht so lange zu machen, weil sie merkte, dass ihre Hand auf einmal nass wurde, während Hinami aufstöhnte.

„Braves Mädchen"

Sie entfernte Hinamis Unterhose und legte sie auf den Rücken. Hinami spreizte die Beine und Yukino machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Sie umfuhr den Kitzler der Älteren mit ihrer Zunge und führte ihr einen Finger ein. Diese stöhnte und keuchte stark.

Ein Zweiter Finger folgte und die Frau krallte sich am Sofa fest.

Nachdem Yukino den Kitzler aus den Mund nahm umfuhr sie den Rand des Eingangs ihrer Partnerin. Sie zog sich kurz zurück und leckte sich einen Finger der rechten Hand ab. Diesen Schob sie der Schwarzhaarigen in den Hintern und setzte Ihre Prozedur fort. Als sie die Hände von Hinami spürte welche ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen hielt wusste sie, dass Hinami bald kommen würde. Also nahm sie einen dritten Finger in ihren Haupteingang dazu und nahm den Kitzler wieder zwischen die Lippen. Ein Schwall trat ihr ins Gesicht als Hinami aufschrie. Sie leckte sich das Gesicht ab und sagte nur verführerisch

„Du schmeckst köstlich."

Hinami wurde rot wie eine Tomate aber beschloss jetzt in die Gegenoffensive zu gehen. Sie drpckte Yukino um und legte sie auf den Rücken wo sie begann durch Zungenküsse auch einen Vorgeschmack zu bekommen. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, bildete sich zwischen ihren Zungen ein länglicher Speichelfaden. Hinami zog Yukino die erste Schicht an Kleidung aus und bewunderte deren Unterwäsche. Sie war im Kontrast zu Ihrer Hautfarbe Dunkel mit cyanblauen Rüschen. Dies War Ihr aber soweit egal, dass sie den BH sofort auszog, denn dieser hatte den Haken vorne. Was Ihr entgegensprangen waren Brüste, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Doppel-D und wunderbar symmetrisch. Sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen und biss leicht in sie wie in Melonen. Yukino lächelte aber begann zu stöhnen, als Hinami Ihre Brüste zusammendrückte und beide Nippel in den Mund nahm und leicht zubiss. Das Stöhnen der Weißhaarigen Frau war unglaublich heiß. Sie wurde extrem feucht, als sie Yukino weiter bearbeite. Nachdem sie dies zu genüge getan hatte, zog sie die Unterwäsche komplett aus und befand sich sofort mit den Kopf zwischen den Beinen der jüngeren.

Sie schmeckte sogar unten nach Pfefferminz. Es war unglaublich, sie konnte nicht genug von diesen Gefühl kriegen. Als sie nun auch wie vorher bei ihr sofort drei Finger einführte stöhnte Yukino abermals auf. Als sie merkte dass die jüngere kurz vorm Orgasmus war nahm sie ihren kleinen Finger und führte ihn ihr auch noch ein. Dies war selbst für die geübte Yukino Zuviel. Sie kam und ein Schwall von Liebesnektar schoss aus ihr heraus. Sie fiel nach hinten um und schaute die Schwarzhaarige an.

„Na noch Energie?"

Diese nickte nur und zog Yukino nah an sich heran. Etwa so nah, dass sich ihre beiden Genitalzonen berührten und sie sich in Scherenbewegungen aneinander rieben. Nach fünf Minuten wechselten sie leicht die Position und Yukino kniete dabei. Dieses Liebespiel war von dem dauernden Stöhnen der beiden extrem aktiv untermauert. Hinami lief der Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel als sie Yukino ansah,

„Ich komme bald…"

„Ich auch, wollen wir zusammen?"

Sie nahmen sich an den Händen und stöhnten ein letztes Mal bevor beide gleichzeitig kamen und beide die andere mit ihren Liebesnektar bedeckten.

Daraufhin nahmen sie sich in die Arme und drifteten in den Schlaf ab.

Einige Stunden später wachte sie aus einen wunderschönen Traum auf. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete blickte sie in das tätowierte Gesicht der Verbrecherin, welche sich auf sie gelegt hatte. Yukino schlief noch, also sah sich kurz um und Ihre Gedanken fingen an sich zu ordnen, sie war nackt, genau so wie die Weißhaarige auf ihr, sie lagen auf einer Couch und sie fühlte sich energielos. Hatte sie wirklich mit dieser Mörderin geschlafen? Allein der Gedanke war pervers, dennoch, sie war nicht tot und bedrohlich sah Yukino auch nicht aus, für einen Moment zweifelte sie daran, dass Yukino überhaupt eine Mörderin war. In etwa so lange bis ihr wieder der Mann in den Kopf kam der erstochen am Boden lag. Da kam ihr der Einfall, solange Yukino schlief konnte sie Ihre Quirk nutzen um Ihre Persönlichkeit zu erkennen. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Stirn der jüngeren und schloss die Augen. Was sie sah lies sie erschaudern, sie sah nicht eine Persönlichkeit, nicht zwei, sie sah 4 Personen vor sich, der Moment als sie beschloss diese näher zu erkennen, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht in Ihren Geist und begann sich in den Tiefen des Hasses in Yukino zu verlieren. Es war schrecklich, alles war voller Blut, überall ertönten Schreie. Und dann erkannte sie die Wahrheit. Yukino selbst war nur eine von den Vielen Seelen die in Ihr lebten. Daraufhin öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in Mintgrüne Spiegel welche sich vor ihrem Gesicht positioniert hatten. Yukino war aufgewacht und grinste sie an. „Na, gefällt dir was du siehst?" Als Antwort schossen aus den Augen der Schwarzhaarigen Tränen, da sie realisierte was passiert war. „Deine Quirk ist es andere Quirks zu übernehmen oder?" schluchzte sie. Als Antwort nickte Yukino nur und schob der älteren ein Messer in die Brust. Nachdem Ihre Schreie verstummt waren stand die Weißhaarige Frau von der Couch auf, noch immer nackt, aber mit Blut beschmiert, sie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen also lies sie es raus. Ein diabolisches Gelächter hallte durch das Gebäude. Kurze Zeit später war nur noch ein Wimmern zu hören. Yukino konnte nicht mehr, Wie vor 4 Monaten, diese ganzen Morde und nur wegen dieses dummen Ziels. Innerhalb der 4 Monate, in denen Yukino untergetaucht war, ist sie in dem Besitz von etwa zwanzig Quirks gekommen und hatte Ihre eigene Gang gegründet, welche nun komplett ausgelöscht war. Auf den Dach des Lagerhauses angekommen, zögerte sie nicht wie das letzte Mal. Bevor alles schlimmer wurde sprang sie lieber. Sie nahm Anlauf und stürzte sich in die Tiefe. Das erste Mal seit sie denken konnte war sie frei. Auch wenn der Sturz nicht länger als 3 Sekunden ging, sie war endlich nicht gezwungen etwas zu tun.


	3. Nachahmer

Yukino Kuroshima, die bekannte Mörderin wurde, der Polizei zufolge am vergangenen Samstag tot aufgefunden. Ob es sich hierbei um Mord oder gar Selbstmord handelte ist noch nicht bekannt. Sie wurde am Hafen neben einen verlassenen Lagerhaus gefunden, der Tod trat durch innere Blutungen und ein Schädelhirntrauma ein.

Ganz Tokyo war erleichtert, eine gefährliche Mörderin war endlich verschwunden. Die Tatsache, dass jemand sie vielleicht ermordet haben könnte war allen egal. Izuku Midorya, momentan in Allmights Ausbildung, machte sich Notizen in sein Buch, er konnte die Vorstellung, dass Yukino mit Menschen schlief bevor sie sie ermordete , nicht aus den Kopf kriegen und wurde rot.

Alle Schüler der zukünftigen 1-A lernten und bereiteten sich auf die Prüfungen vor, jeder auf seine Art und Weise.

Währenddessen wurde im Leichenschauhaus der Örtlichen Polizei die Leiche der jungen Frau untersucht, welche in den Nachrichten so oft gezeigt wurde. Der Verdacht wurde bestätigt, Aufprall auf Betonboden von einer höhe von 13 Metern aus. Fast alle Knochen gebrochen, die Organe sind Matsch, und das Herz wurde von den Rippen durchbohrt. Das konnte niemand überleben.

Der Forensiker, nahm die Maske ab und nahm das Handy aus den Kittel, nach einigen kleinen Tastentippen kamen 2 Mitarbeiter, welche die Leiche dann verlegen sollten.

Der Arzt sah den beiden Frauen hinterher und konnte sich einen Blick auf die Hinterteile der beiden nicht verkneifen.

Die linke trug ihre Haare in einen blauen Zopf, und hatte Kiemen am Hals, die andere hatte kurze, kastanienbraune Haare, welche sie in einen Kurzhaarschnitt unter ihrer Polizeikappe trug. Beide waren ziemlich attraktiv und Mitte 20.

Der Forensiker, Dr. Hikita, wusste genau was er tun sollte, er war es leid, seine Frau machte nur Terror zuhause, und hier sprang das junge Gemüse einfach so vor seiner Nase herum.

Was er vorhatte hatte er schon mehrmals getan, seine Quirk erlaubte es ihn, Personen zu hypnotisieren, dabei bleibt ihr Körper aktiv, aber ihr Geist ist benebelt.

Natürlich ein Klischee, der alte notgeile Mann, welcher sich dann an jungen Mädchen zu schaffen macht, seine Quirk war auch eine gute Ergänzung zu ihm. Aber Plot halt ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Nachdem die Leiche der Mörderin weggeschafft wurde, bat er beide Frauen in sein Büro zu kommen. Sie folgten ihm nichtsahnend in das Büro, welches 2 Stockwerke über dem Leichenschauhaus gelegen war. Die anderen Mitarbeiter schauten fragend hinterher, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Kolleginnen nichts verbrochen hatten. Am Büro angekommen schloss er die Tür auf und bat die beiden hinein.

Das Büro war schlecht beleuchtet, die Rollläden waren heruntergelassen und nur eine einfache Deckenlampe beleuchtete die Szene. Dr. Hikita setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und deutete auf die beiden anderen vor seinen Schreibtisch, woraufhin die jungen Frauen darauf Platz nahmen, die kurzhaarige war sichtlich nervös. Der ältere Mann faltete die Hände und stellte Ihnen eine einfache Frage, „wollen sie eine Gehaltserhöhung haben?" Mit dieser Frage hatten die beiden nicht gerechnet, also antworteten beide mit einen bestimmten „Ja." Auf den Gesicht des Doktors zeichnete sic h ein breites Grinsen ab.

Die Frauen, welche nun etwas abwesend aussahen lächelten nur. Die Aktivierung seiner Quirk benötigte eine ehrlich positive Antwort. Sofort machte er sich an die Arbeit, solange die beiden in seiner Hypnose gefangen waren, machten sie genau das was er sagte. Diese Art der Hypnose hielt aber nur maximal eine Stunde, bis dahin wollte er den meisten Spaß haben den er nur haben konnte.

~Lemon Start~

Er stand auf und schloss die Tür ab, damit ihn niemand störte, vorsorglich hatte er sich außerdem das Büro mit der besten Schalldichtung geholt, für ruhiges Arbeiten versteht sich.

Er befahl den beiden miteinander rumzumachen, damit sich Ihre Körper schon mal aufwärmten.

Es war ein herrlicher Anblick, die zwei jungen Frauen lagen sich in den Armen und ihre Zungen kämpften um die Vorherrschafft in den Mund der jeweils anderen. Die Junge Frau mit den Kiemen und den stahlblauen hatte neben diesen Eigenschaften auch sehr spitze Zähne, also Mutantenklasse.

Der Ältere Mann merkte sich, welche der beiden nicht seine Männlichkeit in den Mund bekam. Die Polizeiuniform der beiden saß ziemlich eng an, und man konnte trotz BH die steifen Brustwarzen der beiden erkennen. „Zieht euch aus." Sagte er einen schroffen Ton. Beide taten wie es Ihnen gesagt wurde und entkleideten sich langsam. Beide hatten eine sehr gute Figur, dennoch stach die Blauhaarige hervor, ihre Figur war ähnlich der Leiche, welche er untersucht hatte.

Genug von Leichen, dachte er. Er deutete auf die Schwarzhaarige, „du da, komm her!". Damit kroch sie zu den Sitzenden. Dieser öffnete seine Hose und holte sein steifes Glied heraus, welches er dann in den Mund der jungen Dame führte, während sie ihm eine BJ gab, kam die blauhaarige angekrochen und begann der Schwarzhaarigen einen zu lecken. Diese setzte sich nun auf das Gesicht der unteren und eine Ganze Kette war geboren, nach fünf Minuten etwa, kam der Doktor in den Hals der jungen Schwarzhaarigen welche daraufhin aufstöhnte.

Er lehnte sich nach hinten und befahl den beiden Frauen miteinander zu schlafen, damit er seine Kräfte wiedererlangen konnte. Es war mehr als erregend, beide waren in ihren Element und wollten schon gar nicht mehr aufhören. Die Blauhaarige kam und ein leichter Schwall schoss aus ihr heraus, welches sich über den Bauch ihres Gegenübers verteilte. Dadurch kam auch diese.

Der Doktor stand auf und schob die Haifischdame auf ihre Knie um ihr sein Glied komplett einzuführen. Das Gefühl war unglaublich, sie war ziemlich eng und das fühlte sich extrem gut an. Während er immer wieder in sie stieß fühlte er wie sich die andere Dame an seinen Hoden zu schaffen machte. Das war ein Arbeitstag wie er sein musste dachte sich der Doktor. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er in Ihr, ohne zu überlegen, dass sie theoretisch Schwanger werden könne.

Aber das war ihm dann auch egal.

Er zog seine Hose wieder an und sagte nur, „habt noch etwas Spaß."

Die beiden Frauen fingen an herumzuknutschen, bis die Schwarzhaarige dann hinunterglitt um den weißen Saft aus ihrer Partnerin herauszulecken. Der Doktor sah auf die Uhr, schon 54 Minuten um, er musste es beenden. „Zieht euch an und dann geht aus den Büro und vergesst was heute passiert ist." Die Schwarzhaarige zog sich an und ging.

~ Lemon Ende ~

Die Dame mit den Kiemen saß nur nackt in der Ecke, „Hast du mich nicht gehört?" fuhr er sie an. Diese schaute nur auf und grinste. Die Haifischzähne ließen das Grinsen äußerst bedrohlich wirken. Ein kalter Schauer fuhr den Doktor über den Rücken. „Wer oder was bist du?" „Nur eine einfache, bedürftige Polizistin" kam als Antwort von der Haifischfrau.

Diese stand auf akrobatische Weise auf und sie begann zu leuchten, Ihr Körper legte sich in eine Polizeiuniform. Eine Verbrecherin dachte sich der Doktor, wie sollte er diese denn überwältigen können? „Hat es dir wenigstens gefallen?" fragte er sie, in der Hoffnung dass sie Positiv auf seine Frage antworten würde.

„Denkst du ich bin dumm? Ich weiß was du kannst, aber was du damit anstellst ist schrecklich, es wäre zwar äußerst lustig dich zu töten, aber ich hab was Besseres mit dir vor." Daraufhin begann sie breiter zu grinsen, was ihren Gegenüber schon einen Schrecken einjagte."Hast du Angst?" fragte sie ihn, während ihr Grinsen sich in einen normalen Gesichtsausdruck änderte. Dr. Hikita nickte nur schweißgebadet. „ANTWORTE!" brüllte sie Ihn an. „Ja, verdammt ich habe Angst!"

Bingo, der Plan hatte geklappt.

„Wo sind die Eigentümer von Yukino?" fragte sie ihn. Dieser antwortete, „Ostflügel Dritter Stock, Beweismittellager."

„Wunderbar" dachte sie sich nur, „dass das so gut klappt"…"nimm dein Telefon und ruf deine Frau an und sag ihr was du die letzten Jahre getan hast, dann geh zum Kommissar und sag ihm ohne Unterlass, welche Frauen du hier schon vergewaltigt hast." Seine Augen blieben starr aber aus ihnen kamen Tränen."Du hast kein Mitleid verdient du Abschaum" die junge Frau wiederstand den Drang ihn zusammenzuschlagen und ging aus den Büro in Richtung Ostflügel.

Das Polizeibüro war ziemlich leer heute, perfektes Timing. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, die letzten Sachen der Mörderin zu sehen. Was für ein krankes Hobby, keine Frage, aber wen kümmert das? Die Junge Frau stand nach etwa Fünfzehn Minuten Fußmarsch vor dem Beweismittellager. Der Verantwortliche Mitarbeiter saß an einen Schreibtisch im Büro daneben. Dieser zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch als die junge Polizistin vor ihm stand."Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte er freundlich. „Ich hab von Doktor Hikita die Aufgabe bekommen etwas in den Besitztümern von Yukino Kuroshima zu finden." Antwortete die Polizistin in einen höflichen Ton. „Ausweis?" fragte der Mann ihr gegenüber. Als Antwort zog die Blauhaarige Ihre Dienstwaffe, welche sie vorher den Dr. abgenommen hatte und hielt sie Ihn unter die Nase, „reicht das als Ausweis?" Dieser versuchte langsam an den Notfallknopf unter seinen Schreibtisch zu reichen. „Ich würde das an Ihrer Stelle nicht machen" sagte die Polizistin. Mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit sprang sie den Mann entgegen und hauchte mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen seine Schläfe sein Bewusstsein das Licht aus. Der Mann flog von seinen Stuhl und landete in der Ecke des Zimmers, zum Glück waren die anderen Mitarbeiter gerade nicht anwesend. Sie hatte etwa 15 Minuten bis jemand etwas merkt. Also machte sie sich schnell ans Werk und holte die Schlüssel vom Aufseher. Den richtigen Schlüssel zu finden dauerte auch seine Zeit. Etwa 10 Minuten blieben Ihr noch also suchte sie in den Aktenschränken nach K ab, kurz darauf hatte sie in der Hand was sie gesucht hatte, das Portemonnaie der verstorbenen. Als sie dieses öffnete sah sie ein Foto, was Yukino mit Ihren Eltern zeigte, neben Yukino war auch ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen zu sehen, der Grund warum sie überhaupt Leute ermordet hatte. Doch diese Yukino war gestorben. Nachdem sie dies gefunden hatte ging sie langsam aus den Raum und durchschritt das Büro auf der Suche nach dem Ausgang. Nach einer Weile kamen ihr einige Polizisten entgegen die von Ihrer Schicht wiedergekehrt waren. Die Blauhaarige senkte den Blick um nicht verdächtigt zu werden, doch leider klatschte ihr einer der 3 auf den Hintern und pfiff ihr hinterher, worauf er von seinen Partner einen auf den Hinterkopf bekam. Dieser lief der jungen Dame hinterher und entschuldigte sich höflich. „Woher kommst du? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen" Die Junge Frau musste jetzt Improvisieren. „Ich bin neu hier, ich mache eine Ausbildung gerade und wollte mich nur mal hier umsehen. Die Männer sahen sich untereinander an und nickten nur. „Na dann, auf gute Zusammenarbeit." Die junge Frau nickte und ging weiter. Der restliche Weg verlief ohne Schwierigkeiten, als sie am Eingang angekommen war, verabschiedete sich als ob sie wirklich da arbeiten würde und verließ das Gebäude wieder. Alsbald sie um die nächste Ecke kam setzte sie sich auf eine Treppe vor einen Hauseingang. Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an, welche sie von Yukinos Leiche genommen hatte. Sie Inhalierte den Rauch und lies ihn eine Weile in ihrer Lunge um ihn dann wieder auszuatmen. Während sie vor sich hin rauchte entwickelten sich Ihr Gebiss und Ihre Kiemen zurück. Ihre Haare wurden länger und verloren ihre blaue Farbe. Zu Guter letzt nahmen Ihre Augen ein stechendes Gelb an. Die Junge Frau war nun mehr Kaum wiederzuerkennen, Ihre Haare viel länger als vorher und in einen satten Orangeton. Ohne Gebiss und Kiemen erkannte man sie besser. Die Junge Frau murmelte vor sich hin, „Ich wusste, dass das noch nützlich sein wird…"

Damit lief sie weiter rauchend in die Dunkelheit.


	4. 7 auf einen Streich

Und wieder einmal wurde der Fall von Yukino Kuroshima aufgerollt. Nach DNA-Vergleichen wurde bestätigt, dass es sich bei der Leiche um Yukino handelte. Wie ein Sprecher der Polizei andeutete wurde im Polizeirevier am gestrigen Tag eingebrochen. Die Einbrecherin hatte laut Aussage der Polizei blaue Haare und Kiemen, sowie spitze Zähne. Über die Quirk der Verbrecherin ist nicht viel bekannt, sie soll aber die Quirks von anderen wie ein Spiegel zurückwerfen können. Es wurden einige Besitztümer der kürzlich verstorbenen Mörderin entwendet. Weitere Sichtungen der Einbrecherin wurden nicht gemeldet. Wir hoffen diesen Fall bald zu den Akten legen zu können.

Somit endete der Bericht über den Fall der kürzlich verstorbenen.

Einige Kilometer vom Polizeirevier entfernt saß eine junge rothaarige Frau an einen Schreibtisch und schaute sich die Nachricht über den Einbruch im Polizeirevier an. Es war etwa gegen 10:00 morgens und eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee stand ihr zur Seite. Als die Nachrichten über das Thema durchgelaufen waren, schaltete die Dame den Fernseher aus und seufzte, „Diese Yukino… immer nur für Ärger sorgen." Während sie in Gedanken versunken ihre Schreibtischschublade öffnete klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein?"

Ein riesiger Mann trat herein, er war über 2,20m groß und hatte längeres schwarzes Haar welches er in einen kurzen Pferdeschwanz trug. Dieser verbeugte sich und sprach zu ihr, "Lady Aria, sollten wir etwas wegen Subjekt X69 tun?" Aria schaute auf, „Nein, X69 ist für uns noch keine Gefahr, demnach müssen wir noch nichts gegen sie Unternehmen. Sag aber Shiryu dass sie das Subjekt weiter beschatten soll." Während sie sprach kratzte sie sich leicht am Kopf. Der Riese nickte und wollte sich schon verabschieden. „Warte kurz, Ich hab noch eine Bitte." Sofort blieb dieser stehen und drehte sich der Rothaarigen zu. Aria holte aus ihrer Schublade eine Akte heraus, welche sie den Schwarzhaarigen zeigte. „Yukino Kuroshima, Bezeichnung Subjekt " X69", wir haben bereits Daten über Vierzehn bestätigte Quirks von Ihr, demnach hat sie bereits ein Ziel gefunden, bitte kontrolliere das mit unserer Datenbank." Der Riese nahm die Akte und verbeugte sich erneut. „Wird erledigt Lady Aria." Damit wendete er sich um und verließ den Raum, Aria warf ihn nur kurz „Danke Verge" hinterher, bevor er den Raum verließ und die junge Frau wieder mit ihren Kaffee alleine ließ.

Aria stand auf und drehte sich zu dem riesigen Panoramafenster hinter ihr. Die Aussicht war fantastisch, aber die Rothaarige hatte andere Gedanken. „Was hast du nur vor…?" sprach sie leise vor sich hin.

Weiter entfernt lief eine Gestalt durch die dicht besiedelten Viertel Tokyos, Es war mittlerweile 13:15 und die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf die Stadt nieder. Dafür dass es so schön war, waren wenig Menschen auf der Straße. Klar, es ist ja auch Arbeitszeit, Tokyo die Stadt der ewigen Arbeit. Die Gestalt stapfte weiter durch die Straßen, sichtlich genervt von mehreren Faktoren. Ihr Orangefarbenes Haar, welches zu einer offenen Mähne wuchs, wehte in der kühlen Brise, welcher das Wetter einigermaßen erträglich machte. Sie brauchte eindeutig Geld und eine Absicherung. Dasselbe Problem hatte sie vor einigen Monaten schon einmal gehabt, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass es jetzt anders war. Die Gestalt setzte sich in der nächstbesten Gasse auf den Boden und begann in sich selbst zu gehen. Die Nachrichten hatten Recht, Yukino war wirklich gestorben. Was übrig blieb waren alle anderen Personen die in ihren Körper lebten. Das ganze war ziemlich problematisch, Yukino konnte alle an der kurzen Leine halten, was Sie untereinander nicht konnten. Der pure Gedanke daran, dass 3 Leute wild durcheinander schrien würde die meisten Leute abschrecken, aber nicht Yukino, sie war verschwunden, in den Moment als ihr Körper auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war. Doch niemand wusste es. Vor etwa 3 Monaten hatte die Weißhaarige Frau mit einen Mann geschlafen der eine Quirk namens „Emergency Exit" besaß, diese erlaubte es ihm bei tödlichen Schaden einen Dummy zu erschaffen welcher dann dem Körper 1:1 gleich ist. Dennoch muss man dafür einen Teil von sich selbst opfern, also hatte Yukino sich selbst getötet. Sie war von der Geisteskraft auch die schwächste ihrer Persönlichkeiten. Mittlerweile wusste selbst sie nicht mehr, wer von allen als erstes da war. Aber das Leben war für sie extrem anstrengend gewesen. Sie selbst war nett und wollte niemanden schaden, die lauteste Stimme war brutal, laut und aggressiv, die Stimme welche mit ihrer Quirk zusammenhängt war selbstverständlich die ganze Zeit auf das eine aus, und die leiseste Stimme war ruhig, aber extrem manipulativ, sie war es auch, welche als Polizistin in der Polizeiwache fungierte. Momentan war sie eine wandelnde Ansammlung von Wahnsinn.

~Autor Notiz, Zur Veranschaulichung werde ich sie Jetzt als,

X69-A (Armageddon)– Aggressive Persönlichkeit

X69-L–(Lust)-Wollüstige Persönlichkeit

X69-M(Malevolence) – Manipulative Persönlichkeit

bezeichnen~

Die drei schrien sich an ohne Luft zu holen, die Immense Lautstärke war kaum vorstellbar. Während Armageddon die ganze Zeit versuchte die Kontrolle an sich zu reißen versuchte Malevolence sich zu stellen, er war von allen dreien der Rationalste und mit Abstand der beste Schauspieler. Während sie sich darum stritten was jetzt zu tun war bemerkten sie nicht, dass sich eine Gruppe Punker um sie versammelt hatten. Malevolence sah auf und schaute in die Runde. Es waren etwa Sieben Punker die alle eine Art Ganglogo auf den Arm trugen. Alle hatten mit Nieten versehende Westen und dazu zerrissene Jeans. Der Größte von ihnen trat ganz nah an ihn heran, „Was macht denn ein so hübsches Mädchen wie du hier ganz allein?" Malevolence hatte wohl nicht gemerkt, dass er in Gangterritorium gegangen war. „Ich hab mich hier nur verlaufen…" sagte er in einen gespielten ängstlichen Ton. „Ohh dann sollten wir dir ja den Weg zeigen" sagte der Anführer mit einen boshaften Grinsen. Lust mischte sich ein, sie wusste ganz genau worauf das ganze hinauslief und sie hatte den meisten Spaß an dieser Art Aktivität. „Das wäre äußerst freundlich meinte sie nur mit aufgesetzt naiven Ton. Unwissentlich nahmen die Sieben die junge Frau mit sich, unwissend, dass dies ein Fehler war. Die Gruppe machte vor einer Bar halt, sie waren jetzt weit vom Geschäftsviertel entfernt und man könnte dies als Gosse bezeichnen. Neben der Bar „Feuerkrug" War ein brennender Schädel an die Wand gesprayt. Lust sagte nur, „seit ihr euch sicher, dass dies der richtige Weg ist?" worauf sich der Anführer zu ihr herunterbeugte. „Hehe, junges Fräulein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie Ihre Situation verstanden haben." Mit diesen Worten kam aus seiner Weste eine Kette welche sich um seinen Arm wickelte und dann immer Länger wurde. „Emittor-Klasse dachte Malevolence, aber er griff nicht ein. Lust schaute sich um und hoffte, dass die Männer dies als Fluchtversuch ansahen und sie auch mit ihren Quirks bedrohten. Für die hoffnungslose Perverse Lust war das etwas überlegt und es passierte so wie erwartet. Ein Punker mit blauen Sidecut war von vornherein ein Mutant, demnach musste er nur die Zähne fletschen. Der Daneben konnte Funken aus seiner Hand steigen lassen. Bevor sie weiter spionieren konnte bekam sie einen schlag auf den Hinterkopf und es wurde Schwarz. Als sie aufwachte war sie bereits mittendrin in einer Orgie, so wie sie das beurteilen konnte, anhand des Gefühls hatten sich schon 3 Leute an Ihr vergangen, der Vierte, ein etwas dicklicher Mann, stieß gerade in sie, was sie natürlich zum Stöhnen brachte. Als die Männer dies mitbekamen waren fast alle um sie herum aufgestellt.

Weitere Szenen beschreibe ich hier nicht, weil ich kein sonderlich großer Fan von Gangbang bin.

Lust wachte auf, sie musste wohl vor lauter Befriedigung das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Dennoch musste sie grinsen, dass diese Punker zu blöd waren um zu verstehen, dass sie daran mehr Spaß hatte. Malevolence übernahm wieder womit niemand ein Problem hatte. Er sah die Punker an, welche nun alle schlafend auf den Boden oder auf Möbelstücken herumlagen. Er sah sich um, in der Hoffnung einen unauffälligen Fluchtweg zu entdecken. Allem Anschein nach befanden sie sich in einen Hinterraum der Bar, vor welcher sie vorher gestoppt hatten. Er versuchte so wenig Geräusche beim aufstehen zu machen wie möglich. Seine Schritte waren nicht zu hören, als Ergebnis einer Quirk die Lust einen Helfer abgenommen hatte, welcher in der Lagerhalle sein Ende fand.

Malevolence ging weiter durch den Raum und versuchte dabei auf alles zu achten, weitere Leichen konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Die Tür war unbewacht, als er versuchte die Klinke zu drücken musste er feststellen, dass diese verschlossen war. „Fuck" murmelte er in sich hinein. Der ganze Körper war von dieser Vergewaltigung komplett ausgelaugt und schmerzte. Er sah ein, dass der Plan gut war, so bekamen sie möglicherweise Sieben weitere Quirks, aber an der Ausführung hätte es bestimmt andere Möglichkeiten gegeben. Glücklicherweise wusste er, dass bei Hellflame nur Menschen mit Quirks aufgenommen werden, also konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er 7 weitere in seinen Besitz hatte, oder „ihren" Besitz hatten. Immer noch nackt versuchte er dann den Anführer zu suchen, gar nicht so einfach wenn alle nackt irgendwo herumlagen. Als er dann an den schlafenden Körper eines Punkers vorbeiging packte ihn plötzlich was am Bein. „Wohin willst du denn, du Schlampe?!" brüllte er was einerseits die anderen aufweckte und andererseits Armageddon entfachte. Malevolence konnte Sie kurzzeitig zurückhalten, was Ihm aber nur solange gelang bis der Typ, welcher immer noch sein Bein packte seine Quirk aktivierte und durch die Funken eine starke Verbrennung erzeugte.

„Das … War's…."

Der Blick der Jungen Frau, welche nun vor Ihnen Stand wurde finster, die blutroten Augen veränderten Ihre Farbe, sie wurden Schwarz, mit einer brandroten Iris. Ihr ganzer Körper bedeckte sich plötzlich mit Schuppen, aus Ihren Rücken wuchsen Flügel und ein Schwanz wuchs aus ihren Steiß heraus. Der Punker, welcher einen grünen Iro auf den Kopf trug zog seine Hand zurück und rollte sich weg. Gerade rechtzeitig, weil aus Ihren Rücken und Ihren Beinen Stacheln schossen. Ihre Zähne wurden lang und mehrreihig, welche sie den Männern entgegen fletschte, Ihre Hände wurden zu Krallen, etwa 15 Zentimeter lang. Dieser Anblick war von vornherein schon angsteinflößend, aber als sich um Armageddons Körper eine rote Aura bildete konnte man sich in die Hosen machen. Die Quirk von einen der Männer, „Intimidation" Die Kraft Menschen extrem einzuschüchtern, wirkt bei psychisch schwächeren Menschen besser als bei starken. Da die sieben allerdings schon in Angst versetzt waren wurde dies praktisch das schlimmste was sie jemals gesehen hatten und jemals sehen werden. Niemand stand, alle knieten oder hockten und versuchten sich in den Vierzig Quadratmeter Raum zu verstecken. Der Anführer weinte und hatte einen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Bis er Versuchte sich dem zu wiedersetzen und aufstand. Er war der einzige der Stand und war mit Abstand der widerlichste und gemeinste der Gruppe, aber wie er vor Armageddon stand sah er aus wie ein Ritter welcher sich gegen ein Monster stellte. Denn genau das war sie gerade, Ein Monster, mit sieben Aktivierten Quirks. Der Anführer wusste zwar nicht was Sie war, aber sterben wollte er auf keinen Fall. Also ließ er seine Ketten erscheinen und bereitete sich auf den Kampf vor. Von dem Mut ihres Bosses beeindruckt fanden die anderen auch ihre mentale Stärke wieder. Vor dem Monster standen nun, ein Kettenschwingender Riese mit blauen Iro, ein zähnefletschender Fettsack mit Sidecut, sowie ein Funkender Grüner Iro. Die restlichen vier hatten alle Glatze, nach und nach Aktivierten diese ihre Quirk, der erste ließ eine Knochenrüstung aus sich herauswachsen, der zweite ließ seine Augen leuchten, der dritte aktivierte seine Aura und der vierte stand unverändert vor Ihr. Wahrscheinlich war seine Quirk innerlich, dachte sich Malevolence der das ganze Spiel beobachtete.

Auf Armageddons Gesicht zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen ab, sie wollte unbedingt die Angst in deren Augen sehen. Auch aus ihren Körper wuchs eine Knochenrüstung welche durch die Funken nun stark erhitzt wurde, ihre Augen leuchteten auf, und eine Kette bildete sich in ihrer Hand. Um zu übertreiben ließ sie an jeden Glied der Kette eine Klinge wachsen um den ganzen den letzten Schliff zu geben.

Da stand sie, glühend, in Knochen und Schuppen gekleidet mit leuchtenden Augen und glühender Aura. Flügel, Krallen, spitze Zähne. Sie wäre ein pures Monster, die Spitze der Evolution, wenn die andern Quirknutzer nicht wären. Dieser Anblick ließ sie das letzte bisschen Hoffnung verlieren als versuchten sie zu fliehen. Der Boss versuchte die Tür noch zu öffnen aber es war zu spät, Armageddon war mit den Anblick einer verängstigten Beute mehr als zufrieden. Demnach war es jetzt Zeit für die Hauptattraktion. Sie Öffnete den Mund und kleine Flammen stießen schon heraus, sie saugte die Heiße Luft des Raumes in sich und ließ einen gigantischen Feuerschwall entweichen, welcher den Raum in ein Meer von Flammen hüllte. Durch die Schuppen konnte ihr das Feuer nichts anhaben, ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen welche nun vor Schmerzen aufschrien und binnen weniger Sekunden an den Schmerzschock in Ohnmacht fielen und verbrannten. Die Metalltür, welche Armageddon von der Freiheit trennte, begann bei diesen Temperaturen zu schmelzen. Malevolence zog Armageddon weg und übernahm wieder, diese beschwerte sich nicht, denn sie durfte wieder töten. Malevolence zog alle Quirks außer Schuppen wieder ein, um nicht zu viel aufsehen zu erregen, oben angekommen lief er, so schnell er nur konnte durch die Bar nach draußen, in welcher er der Polizei entgegenlief, welche vom Barbesitzer gerufen wurde. Diese entdeckte Malevolence und legte ihm vorsichtshalber Handschellen an. Der Rotäugige hatte schon einen Plan, also weinte er nur und spielte das Opfer. Einer der beiden Polizisten legte ihm seine Jacke um, denn er war immer noch nackt, aber in Schuppen gekleidet.

Auf der Polizeiwache angekommen, mal wieder ließ sich Malevolence befragen, hatte sich auf der Hinfahrt aber schon eine passende Geschichte zurechtgelegt. Ein Polizist etwa Mitte Vierzig führte eine Befragung durch.

„Name?"

„Naomi Wadoku"

„Alter?"

„15"

Der Polizist hob eine Augenbraue, durch die Schuppen konnte man das Alter seines Gegenübers nicht gut schatzen.

„Ausweis?"

„wurde mir alles gestohlen" Malevolence sah traurig zu Boden.

Der Polizist holte ein Tablet aus seiner Uniform und durchsuchte die Datenbanken.

„Jap hier haben wir dich, Wadoku-san, Ich sehe du wurdest in die U.A. Academy aufgenommen?"

„eh?" Malevolence klappte der Kiefer hinunter, innerlich zumindest. Der Polizist zeigte das Tablet hoch und er sah ein Bild welches seinem Aussehen entsprach, aber als Passfoto, etwas, was er nie aufnehmen lassen hat. Sein Plan war komplett schiefgegangen, das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Wadoku-san?"

Malevolence sah ihn an.

„Verzeihen Sie, ich war abwesend, ja so ist es."

„Dann erklären Sie mir was passiert ist"

„Ich war gerade auf den Weg nach Hause als ich überfallen wurde, ich wusste nicht wer es war, als ich wach wurde, war ich in eine Art Raum gefangen und diese Männer sie …"

Malevolence begann zu weinen, seine Schauspielkunst war so gut wie eh und je.

„Ich verstehe, können Sie mir sagen, was mit den Männern geschehen ist?"

„Ich habe die Kontrolle über meinen Feueratem verloren und den Raum angebrannt, dann bin ich so schnell wie möglich gerannt."

Der Polizist nickte.

" Ihre Geschichte passt mit Zeugenberichten zusammen, welche wir erhalten haben, außerdem handelte es sich um Notwehr und sie waren bedrängt, man kann somit über den Gebrauch ihrer Quirk absehen."

Malevolence war wieder mehr als überrascht dies alles zu hören. Irgendjemand unterstützte Ihn.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation Wadoku-san. Ich hoffe, dass sie eine tolle Heldin werden."

Mit diesen Worten geleitete er sie aus den Gebäude und verabschiedete sich.

Vor dem Gebäude stand eine junge Frau in einer Bluse mit Rock. Ihre braunen Haare waren in einen Dutt gebunden und sie hielt ein Handy in der Hand. Sie war nicht sonderlich überrascht, das mit Schuppen bedeckte Mädchen zu sehen. Malevolence ging zu ihr, nachdem sie ihn zu sich gewunken hatte. Die junge Frau steckte das Telefon in Ihre Handtasche und überreichte Malevolence einen Aktenkoffer.

„Das junge Fräulein lässt dich grüßen" sprach sie in einen herablassenden Ton.

Malevolence Augen blitzten auf als Armageddon versuchte sich die Frau Vorzuknöpfen.

„Bitte halte Subjekt X-69A – Armageddon etwas mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden SX-69M – Malevolence" der Tonfall hätte nicht abfälliger hätte klingen können.

Alles war still, niemand sagte etwas. Die junge Frau drehte sich um und sagte nur, „In diesen Koffer findest du alles was du brauchst. Auf wiedersehen." Damit ging sie zu dem Dodge – Charger welcher in Rot-Schwarz lackiert auf den Parkplatz stand. Bevor sie einstieg passierte jedoch noch etwas. Ihr Aussehen änderte sich komplett, sie wurde größer, ihre Haare länger und dunkler und Ihre Kleidung änderte sich. Die Frau, welche nun dabei war in den Wagen einzusteigen war Ende 20, hatte hüftlanges schwarzes Haar und einen ausgefransten langen Mantel an, welcher mit einen weißen Vogel am Rücken gekennzeichnet war. Doch die Drei wussten wessen Zeichen das war. Der Vogel war ein Phoenix und er gehörte zur Phoenix Inc.. „Aria…"

Mit einen Grinsen fuhr die Frau los, reifenquietschend war sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden verschwunden.

Als Malevolence den Koffer Öffnete lag in Ihn ein einzelner Brief und ein Portemonnaie. In letzteren befanden sich ein Ausweis, ein Führerschein und 100.000¥ in Bar. In den Brief befand sich ein Schreiben und ein Schlüssel.

In den Dokument stand nur:

„Willkommen in euren neuen Leben."

Darunter

„PS. Zieh dir lieber etwas an, der Polizist hat durch die Schuppen nicht gemerkt dass du nackt bist"

Damit sah Malevolence an sich hinab und konnte bestätigen was in den Brief geschrieben stand. Kurzerhand kreierte er sich eine Combathose, Tanktop und Sportunterwäsche, weil diese am bequemsten für ihn war.

Der Brief war per Hand geschrieben und trug ein Siegel am Boden. Wieder ein Phoenix.

Der Schlüssel war allem Anschein nach ein Türschlüssel an denen ein Schild hing. Darauf stand

„Shinagawa, Nishioi, 24."

„Genauer ging es wohl nicht…." dachte sich Malevolence.

Aber er wollte wissen was die „Crimson Queen" nur von Ihnen wollte. Also lief er los, in der Hoffnung demnächst anzukommen.


	5. Ein Auftrag der Crimson Queen

Als Malevolence so in die Richtung lief, in der er schätzte, dass sich die Adresse befand machte er sich weiterhin Gedanken. Wieso half ihm die Crimson Queen? Und woher kannte er sie? Was hat sie vor? Was sollten sie an der UA? Zu viele Fragen und nur eine einzige Antwort, Yukino und Aria hatten sich bereits getroffen, was genau passiert war wusste er nicht, er war später dazu gekommen. Er konnte sich bis etwa 16 Jahre zurückerinnern. Er musste sie treffen. Er musste Antworten finden.

Da er sich verlaufen hatte, musste er nach den Weg fragen. Nach etwa zwei Stunden Fußmarsch traf er endlich an der möglichen Adresse ein. Es war ein riesiger Appartement-Wolkenkratzer. Malevolence verdrehte die Augen in Anbetracht des Gebäudes welches sich vor ihm in den Himmel erstreckte. Er betrat das Gebäude in der Hoffnung, dass ihn jemand den richtigen Weg zeigen könnte. Beim Betreten des Gebäudes fiel ihm sofort ein kleines Mädchen auf, welches vor dem Fahrstuhl mit einem Notizblock stand und sich verunsichert umschaute. Als sie Malevolence entdeckte hellte sich ihr Blick auf, sofort rannte sie zu ihm und sprang ihn an. Dieser war mit dieser Reaktion völlig überfordert und fiel nach hinten um, das junge Mädchen direkt auf ihm. Sie war auf jeden Fall Mutantenklasse, sie hatte aus ihren Haaren wachsende Katzenohren sowie einen Schwanz und kleine spitze Eckzähne. An dem Hals des Mädchens befand sich ein kleines Glöckchen, welches durch den Aufprall in Bewegung geraten war. „SX69M ich hab auf dich gewartet" sagte sie freudestrahlend. Als sie aufstand nahm sie die junge Frau mit sich als ob sie nichts wiegen würde. Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl ins Stockwerk 14, wo sie Malevolence dann zu einer Tür brachte."Dieses Appartement ist jetzt eures, SX69. Fräulein Aria war äußerst großzügig, alles hier ist selbsterklärend." Das Katzenmädchen war völlig aufgedreht. Malevolence war schon im Aufzug aufgefallen, dass sie einen Phoenix auf der Kleidung trug. Also war das nicht sonderlich überraschend, dass sie dazu gehörte.

„Warte, ich hab noch einige Fragen" äußerte sich Malevolence.

„Also Fragen kann ich dir kaum welche beantworten" sagte das Mädchen strahlend

Armageddon wurde die Sache zu viel, dieses Mädchen pisste Sie an. Bevor Malevolence überhaupt etwas machen konnte hatte Armageddon bereits ein Schwert an die Kehle des Mädchens gesetzt.

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal wer du bist oder zu wem du gehörst, aber ich lasse mich nicht herumkommandieren." Ihre Brandroten Augen leuchteten, während sich ihre Schuppen zurückzogen und gut gebräunte Haut zeigte.

„Unterschätzung ist nicht gut für deine Gesundheit" sagte sie mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was willst du damit sagen Kätzchen?"

In diesen Moment brach Armageddon zusammen. Das Mädchen beugte sich zu ihm herunter, „mein Name ist nicht Kätzchen, Ich heiße Neko, ich bin eine der SEVEN"

Das Bewusstsein verließ die Hitzköpfige und ließ sie erst zwölf Stunden später auf den Boden aufwachen, sofort übernahm Malevolence um weiteren Schaden zu verhindern. Auf den Tisch neben ihm lag ein Zettel.

„an M.

Da unser Treffen nicht so verlaufen ist wie geplant musste ich euch ausschalten,

Lady Aria war nicht erfreut, allerdings auch nicht überrascht.

Ihr seit jetzt Schüler der Klasse 1-A an der U.A. High

Die Schule beginnt für euch nächsten Monat. Ihr habt genug Zeit zu tun, was auch immer ihr tun wollt. ABER, kein Mord. Das Junge Fräulein wird nichts tun um euch da raus zu holen. Wenn Ihr euch gut führt könntet ihr sogar einen guten Posten in der Phoenix Inc. bekommen."

Bis dahin, Viel spaaaaaß 3"

Malevolence war fassungslos, aber dennoch seltsamerweise entspannt. Die drei hatten einen Neuanfang. Das wovon Aria sprach, vielleicht war es wahr, vielleicht konnten sie neu Anfangen.

Als er begann sich in der Wohnung umzusehen war es bereits 2:14 Nachts. Beim herumlaufen fand er weitere Nachrichten, aber nicht von Neko.

„Herzlich willkommen in euren ersten Appartement, wie ihr sicher schon gemerkt habt bin ich nicht persönlich da um euch zu begrüßen, mir fehlt leider die Zeit, also bitte vergebt mir das. Als Entschädigung liegt euer Schlafzimmerfenster genau in der Richtung in welcher ihr das Phoenix Tower sehen könnt."

Als Malevolence oben angekommen war blickte sie in die Richtung in welcher er den Phoenix Tower vermutete, perfekt zu sehen, kein Gebäude dazwischen, seltsam. Mit diesen Gedanken las er den Brief weiter.

„Du kannst sogar die Sichtweite deiner Augen ändern. Gut zu wissen nicht wahr?"

Malevolence war verdutzt, „ernsthaft?" fragte er sich selbst. Er dache diese Quirk wäre nur dazu da die Augenfarbe zu ändern. Als er zu den Turm blickte versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren. Es klappte, es zoomte sich immer weiter heran. Als sein Blick weiter das Gebäude absuchte entdeckte er in einen Fenster etwas rotes. Er erkannte diese Haare. Die Frau in dem Schreibtischstuhl drehte sich um und winkte ihm zu. „Woher weiß sie das?" er schaute wieder auf den Brief.

„Weil ich es weiß…" er war verwirrt, er hatte es nicht gemerkt, war aber der Meinung, dass sich der Brief nicht verändert hatte. Was war diese Aria eigentlich? Er behielt seinen Blick weiter in der Ferne, um zu testen wie weit er sehen konnte. Nach einigen Minuten war er mit dem Ergebnis mehr als zufrieden. Ein Telefon klingelte irgendwo in der Wohnung, Malevolence machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Ursprung. Es war ein Smartphone, aber kein Markenhandy, es trug 2 Katzenohren als Markenzeichen am Rücken. Auf den Display stand der Name „Aria Phoenix – Büro"

Klick.

„Hallo ihr drei."

„Sie sind also Lady Aria, richtig?"

„Kein Grund so förmlich zu sein, Ich nenne dich einfach Evo, ist einfacher."

Dafür dass sie so Manipulativ zu sein schien, war sie doch recht schlicht dachte er sich"

„Ja kein Problem…"

„Nun, ich weiß was deine Bedenken sind. Ich verstehe euren Antrieb nicht, aber es ist klar, dass ihr so viele Quirks wie möglich in euren Besitz bringen wollt. Demnach seid ihr besorgt, dass mit diesen Schuppenartigen Aussehen ein weiteres Verführen der Leute nicht möglich ist, nicht wahr? Also auch ich kann dich verstehen EVO, es ist einfach, mit euren Gesicht geht ihr weder als 15 durch, noch dürft ihr raus, weil ihr immer noch Yukino seid. Also, hier ist der Plan. Euren Ausweis hab ich schon bereit, fragt nicht weiter. Euer Ziel heißt Sayato Kushigawa, er lebt außerhalb von Tokio in einen kleinen Dorf. Seine Quirk erlaubt es Ihm sein Gesicht zu verändern. Also Ihr holt euch die Quirk ohne jemanden zu töten und euer Leben als Schüler kann beginnen. Eine Sache noch, werdet mit dem Gebrauch von Quirks nicht so auffällig als Schüler."

Klick.

EVO war überwältigt, diese Frau war wirklich Wahnsinn, sie wusste genau was in Ihnen vorging und wusste was zu tun war. Dies beantwortete seine Frage bevor er sie stellen konnte. Aber wie kam er denn jetzt da hin? Und wo genau war das?

„Plop"

Eine Nachricht erschien auf seinen Handy.

„Neko-chan

Hallo ihr drei, Ich hab euch den Standpunkt als Ziel beim Navi eingestellt. Da ich aber nicht wusste was Ihr lieber fahrt hab ich eure Garage vollgestellt. Die Schlüssel sind in der Garage an der Wand."

EVO tat wie ihm befohlen und nahm den Aufzug in das 1. UG.

Die Garage mit der Aufschrift SX69AML war die dritte der dort vorhandenen.

Als EVO das Tor öffnete blitzten Ihn drei Fahrzeuge an.

Mitsubishi Lancer – EVO X

Dodge RAM – 3500

Und eine Harley Davidson.

Bei dem Lancer musste er sehr grinsen, da dies eine Anspielung auf seinen Namen war. Demnach war es klar was er nehmen würde. Das Garagentor öffnete sich langsam und ein weißer Lancer rollte heraus. Auf dem Navi des Autos blitzte ein Standort auf. EVO grinste und fuhr los, die Straßen verliefen nicht zu seinen Gunsten, die Fahrt dauert etwas länger als zwei Stunden. Als er endlich in den Dorf angekommen war musste er sich erst einmal strecken. Es war lange her dass er ein Auto gefahren ist. Als erstes zündete er sich eine Zigarette an, während er sich an das Auto lehnte. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Er sah auf die Uhr, 04:57 morgens. Bald müsste es heller werden. Die Wolken am Himmel waren klein und zogen langsam Ihrer Wege. Nach der dritten Zigarette wurde es hell, der Horizont tauchte sich in ein warmes gelb.

„Klick"

Nachdem er das Auto abgeschlossen hatte bedeckte sich seine Haut wieder mit Schuppen. Sein Undercover-Modus wie er es nannte. Er ging los, nur um sich einen Überblick über das Dorf zu verschaffen. Es war nicht sonderlich groß und auch nicht besonders. Als er wieder auf das Handy schaute hatte er noch etwa 200m bis zum Ziel. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, die Aufregung, welche er selten verspürte war erdrückend. Sein Blick wanderte vom Display auf den Weg zurück, welchen er gerade ging. Ihm entgegen kam ein Mann, Anfang Dreißig mit dunklen Haar und leichten Bartstoppeln. Er war sichtlich betrunken. Er wanderte Sinus-Kurven auf dem schlecht beleuchteten Gehweg. Das Ganze war viel zu einfach. Der Mann kam auf sie zu, mit einen Grinsen im Gesicht. Lust konnte sich kaum halten, aber EVO hielt sie zurück. Das war zu verdächtig. Als der Mann ein Messer zog, war EVO genervt, er hatte keine Lust auf Vergewaltigung und den daraus resultierenden Konflikt mit Armageddon. Also lief er weiter ohne den Mann zu beachten. Dies schien ihn sichtlich zu verwirren. Als er auf die junge Frau loslief, das Messer vor sich haltend, sprang Ihn EVO direkt in die Klinge. Diese zersprang an den harten Schuppen der Frau. Der Mann, welcher nun ohne Messer da stand war aus der Fassung gebracht und lief weg. Weit kam er nicht, weil sich ein Schwanz sein Bein krallte und ihn festhielt. EVO zog ihn zu sich und hob ihn spielerisch hoch. Als sich die beiden in die Augen sahen, kamen dem Mann Tränen. Als diese auf den Boden aufschlugen zischte es. Rauch stieg auf. „Moment, Rauch?" EVO lies den Mann fallen und fing an zu husten. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und er bekam kaum Luft. Sein Körper wurde schwer und er sackte zusammen. „Mist….." dachte er sich. Das war das letzte was er merkte. Er schlug auf den Boden auf.

Als er wieder erwachte war er gefesselt. Ihm tat alles weh. Die Schuppen waren zwar vorhanden, aber seine Haut bereitete ihm weniger Sorgen. Offensichtlich wieder Vergewaltigung. Gab es denn keine normalen Leute mehr? Diese Frage hätte er sich sparen können. Die wichtigere Frage lautete, warum hat dieser Mann eine andere Fähigkeit als erwartet? Hatte Aria ihn Betrogen?

„Oh endlich wach?" EVOs Blick fiel nach oben, der Mann stand vor ihm, halb nackt und mit einen Vorschlaghammer bewaffnet. Er war momentan mehr als sauer. Aber er konnte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Das Versprechen war, dass er niemanden töten durfte, aber er musste irgendwie aus dieser Situation kommen. „hmmmm" er stöhnte den Mann nur an, welcher diese Antwort als nicht sonderlich befriedigend ansah. EVO war in einem Schuppen gefangen, nackt und mit inneren Blutungen, wenn ihm nicht schnell etwas einfiel ohne Ihn zu verletzen oder Aufsehen zu erregen war es aus. Auf die Antwort der jungen Frau war er nicht erfreut und der Vorschlaghammer stieß auf ihr Knie herab. EVOs Augen weiteten sich, der Schmerz war unvorstellbar. Er wollte schreien, aber kein Ton kaum aus seinen Hals. Armageddon brodelte, aber sie durfte nicht freigelassen werden. Er machte den Mund auf „Warum tust du das?" der Schmerz ließ seine Stimme erbeben und Tränen schossen Ihn in die Augen. Der Mann grinste nur, er antwortete nicht. „Ich weiß wer du bist, bedank dich bei der Phoenix Inc." Sie hatten ihn verraten.

„Moment… Hier stimmt etwas nicht, warum sollten sie Informationen an so einen weitergeben und nicht an die Polizei oder selbst handeln? Warum sollten sie dann so einen Aufwand machen?" seine Gedanken wurden klarer. „Ich weiß dass du die Fähigkeit von dem Doktor kopiert hast" ich antworte auf keine deiner Fragen" Der Vorschlaghammer flog ein weiteres Mal auf EVOs Knie. „Du kannst die Fähigkeiten von Leuten kopieren wenn sie auf dich angewendet werden. Aber versuch nicht zu weinen, mir tut der Rauch nichts an." EVOs Blick senkte sich, sein Bein war komplett zerstört, durch den Aufprall hatte sich die Kniescheibe komplett aus den Bein herausgelöst und schaute nur aus der Schuppenhaut heraus. Als der Mann ein weiteres Mal ausholte gab es einen Knall. Der Hammer war durchschossen. Sichtlich verwirrt sah der Mann zum Ursprung des Schusses. Es war eine Frau, Ende zwanzig, lange braune Haare. Sie hielt eine rauchende Pistole in der Hand. „Keine Falsche Bewegung, Arschloch" der Mantel mit welchen sei bekleidet war wehte als ein Windzug durch den Schuppen zog. Der Mann bekam wieder Tränen in den Augen und versuchte seinen Rauch zu erzeugen. Der Tropfen, welcher dabei war auf den Boden aufzuschlagen wurde von der zweiten Kugel getroffen welche sich Ihren Weg in das Bein des Mannes suchte. Er brach zusammen und schrie.

Eine Salve von Schüssen donnerte aus der 1911er der Frau.

Es war unbeschreiblich laut, die Lautstärke bebte durch Evos Kopf. Er hörte gar nichts mehr.

Als die Schüsse aufhörten hatte er einen Tinnitus. Das Fiepen war extrem laut, das war zu erwarten bei einer Entfernung von drei Metern zu einer Handfeuerwaffe. Die Frau pustete den Rauch von ihrer Waffe und steckte sie wieder in den Holster an ihren Gürtel. Sie betrat den Schuppen komplett und ging zu der Leiche des Mannes vor ihr. Sie trat einige Male auf ihn ein um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich tot war. Nachdem sie sich bestätigt sah ging sie zu Evo.

„Sorry, dass ich nicht schneller war, der Verkehr war schrecklich." Sie drehte sich zu der Tür und rief raus.

„Yamira, es ist sicher, du kannst reinkommen."

Eine weitere Figur betrat den Raum, es war eine weitere Frau, sie war wunderschön, mit langen blondem Haar. Sie trug einen Kittel und darunter einen Rollkragenpullover. Sie rannte zu Evo, welcher sich vor Schmerzen kaum rühren konnte.

„Das könnte jetzt etwas zwicken." Eine grüne Aura bildete sich um die Frau, welche beide Hände auf Evos Verletzung hielt. Dieser sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie sich seine Wunde schloss und der Schmerz komplett verschwand. Als sie fertig war sprengte er die Fesseln und stand auf.

„Das tut uns schrecklich leid, Lady-Aria konnte uns nicht früher warnen." Beide Frauen verbeugten sich zur Entschuldigung vor Evo.

„Als Entschädigung hat Lady Aria angeboten ein privates Gespräch mit euch zu führen, also wäre es freundlich wenn ihr mitkommen würdet." Die braunhaarige erhob den Kopf wieder.

„Ja natürlich, ich habe auch einige Sachen mit Aria zu besprechen" antwortete Evo.

„Wir werden im Konvoi fahren um jede mögliche Gefahr auszuschließen." Meinte die Braunhaarige.

Als die drei den Schuppen verließen waren dort bereits Polizei und Krankenwagen vorhanden.

Als die Polizisten ihre Waffen auf die drei richteten, zeigten sie nur einen Ausweis mit einer großen 7.

Evo merkte, dass diese beiden auch zu den SEVEN gehörten. Es war ein wortloser Wechsel. Die drei Frauen gingen raus, Polizei und Sanitäter in den Schuppen. Nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch trafen sie auf Evos Wagen, daneben waren ein schwarzer Audi A8L und ein weißer 7er BMW mit rotem Kreuz geparkt.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte die Braunhaarige.

Evo zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Noch fünf Minuten bitte."


	6. Das Meeting

Das Tor der Einfahrt öffnete sich, die drei Wagen rollten langsam hinein. Drei Türen öffneten sich und

Drei Frauen stiegen aus den Wagen. Die Jüngste von Ihnen, mit langem orangenem Haar wurde von den anderen Frauen eskortiert. EVO war sich nicht sicher was er von der Sache halten sollte. Einerseits war er mehr als gespannt darauf die Prinzessin der Phoenix Inc. zu treffen. Als Stellvertretende CEO war sie äußerst mächtig und hatte ihre Finger in jeder Branche Japans. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie eine Profiheldin war machte das Ganze nicht einfacher. Die Crimson Queen, eine Superheldin welche es Kräftetechnisch mit All Might aufnehmen kann. Viele denken allerdings, dass sie weitaus mächtiger ist. Die Älteste der Drei blieb vor der einer großen Mahagoni Tür stehen.

„Ich bitte um angemessenes Verhalten und eine angemessene Bekleidung."

Die Beiden Mitarbeiter der Phoenix Inc. legten Ihre Kleidung ab und darunter befanden sich wie geplant maßgeschneiderte Anzüge. Auf der Brust zierte sie ein Phoenix und daneben eine große rote Sieben. EVOs Augen weiteten sich, diese beiden waren auch Teil der SEVEN? Aber er war mit den Bedingungen mehr als Einverstanden und wechselte seine Kleidung in ein nicht weniger Ansehnlichen weißen Anzug mit Rotem Hemd und schwarzer Krawatte. Dies mochte zwar nicht zu seinen weiblichen Körper passen, aber er hasste Kleider. Nachdem die beiden zustimmend genickt hatten öffneten sie die Tür. Hinter der Tür lag ein Konferenzraum, durch riesige Panoramafenster beleuchtet. Der Raum war kaum besiedelt. Eine Finster dreinblickende Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und einer dunkleren Hautfarbe saß allein an ihren Platz. Vor Ihr eine Tasse Tee, welche gemütlich dampfte. Die Beiden Frauen grüßten die Dunkelhaarige freundlich, deren Gesicht sich aufhellte. Sie grüßte zurück und nahm einen Schluck ihres Tees. EVO wurde auf einen Platz geführt. Dieser Lag am hinteren Ende des länglichen Konferenztisches. Links und rechts neben Ihm befand sich jeweils ein weiterer Stuhl. Vor sich auf dem Tisch stand ein Namensschild. Vermutlich nur wegen der Positionierung.

Malevolence Kuroshima stand auf dem Schild, links neben Ihm Lust Kuroshima, und rechts Armageddon Kuroshima. Diese Anordnung war ihm unbegreiflich, aber wahrscheinlich hatte dies seine Richtigkeit. Auf den Namensschildern der drei Frauen war jeweils das Zeichen der SEVEN abgebildet. Die Dunkelhäutige hieß Hina Banshee, die Blonde Yamira Nobunaga und die älteste, welche auch die braunen Haare besaß Hieß Carry Whitefang. Es wurde kein Wort gesagt. Alle warteten nur und sahen betreten auf den Tisch. Offensichtlich hatten die drei auch keine sonderlich große Ahnung worum es gehen würde. Die Tür öffnete sich, herein kamen ein Mann, mit langen weißen Haaren und Neko. Diese sprang fröhlich hinter ihm her.

„Hallooo alle zusammen" flötete sie fröhlich. Alle grinsten und grüßten zurück. Als Neko EVO erblickte sprang sie in einen Sprung bis an das andere Ende des Tisches und warf sich ihm um den Hals. EVO wusste nicht was er tun sollte also umarmte er sie auch. Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte glühten ihre Wangen. Der Mann trat griesgrämig durch den Raum und setzte sich neben Yamira. Er küsste sie auf die Wange und sein Blick hellte sich wieder auf. Shiryu Nobunaga, etwas an seiner Ausstrahlung kam EVO bekannt vor. Neko hatte in die Versammlung leben gebracht und die fünf unterhielten sich freundlich. EVO wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Allen Anschein nach waren auch alle Mitglieder der SEVEN eingeladen wurden. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und alle verstummten. Die Fünf standen auf und ihr Gesichtsausdruck gefror. EVO folgte ihren Vorbild und stand ebenfalls auf. Eine große Frau mit silbernen Haaren betrat den Raum und grüßte, auch sie war sichtlich irritiert. Der Nächste der den Raum betrat musste den Kopf einziehen um durch den Türrahmen zu passen. Ein Riese mit langen schwarzen Haaren, EVO erkannte ihn. Es war der Bodyguard-Hero „Guardian" Seine Körperkraft war unermesslich und seine Quirk erlaubte es ihm seine Kampfkraft exponentiell steigen zu lassen. Lust begann zu sabbern. EVO verdrehte innerlich die Augen aufgrund dieser Reaktion. Und dann kam sie. Eine wunderschöne schlanke Frau mit Meterlangen rotem Haar, welches ihr fast bis zu den Füßen ging betrat den Raum. Alle waren sichtlich erleichtert sie zu sehen. Dennoch blieben die Drei an der Tür stehen. Mit festen Schritten betrat ein Vierter den Raum. Es war der CEO der Phoenix Inc., Samuel K. Phoenix. Er war ein Mann mittleren Alters mit grauen Strähnen in dem blutroten Haar. Er setzte sich ohne jemanden auch nur anzusehen. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten warf der CEO seiner Tochter einen scharfen Blick zu. Diese nickte nur und zeigte mit dem Finger auf EVO.

Dieser verstand zuerst nicht. Plötzlich begann sich sein Körper anzufühlen als ob er zerspringen würde. Als die Schmerzen aufhörten bemerkte er die zwei Personen neben sich. Eine ebenfalls schöne Frau im Abendkleid mit pinken, hochgesteckten Haaren und eine weitere mit vernarbtem, verbittertem Gesicht, letztere war mit Schuppen bedeckt und hatte sehr Spitze Zähne. Ihre Haare waren Feuerrot und orange, sie hatte schwarze Augen mit brandroter Iris. Kein Zweifel. EVO sah nach vorn. Aria lächelte gekränkt. Jeder sah ihn irgendwie mitleidig an, Neko ganz besonders. Verge war

nur wegen Aria besorgt. Der CEO sah unbekümmert in die Richtung seines Gegenübers. Die zwei neuen war mehr als überrascht und konnten die Situation gar nicht verarbeiten. Plötzlich zuckten sie zusammen und setzten sich auf die für sie vorgesehen Stühle. Beide konnten sich nicht bewegen. EVO fühlte auch wie sein Körper versteifte. Wie Statuen saßen die drei auf Ihren Stühlen. Arias linkes Auge leuchtete rot.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL DAS, IHR-„ weiter kam Armageddon nicht. Ihre Stimme war blockiert und sie hatte jetzt jegliche Möglichkeit der Bewegung verloren. Arias Auge wurde wieder golden und sie setzte sich wieder. EVO war nicht aufgefallen, dass sie überhaupt aufgestanden war.

Der CEO faltete die Hände und musterte die drei.

„Was für eine widerliche Kreatur." Sagte er mit einen angewiderten Blick Richtung Armageddon, deren Blicke nun töten könnten.

„Also eine Gruppe von Terroristen und Prostituierten im Körper einer schmutzigen Mörderhure."

Für einen Firmenboss war er äußerst ungehalten.

EVO spürte den Zorn in sich aufsteigen, wie konnte er sie nur so bezeichnen?!

Bevor er den Mund öffnen wollte um etwas dazu zu sagen schüttelte Aria mit dem Kopf.

„Warum behalten wir diese Biester überhaupt hier?!"

Mr. Phoenix deutete auf alle anwesenden Personen, während er Aria anschaute.

„Und du bist nicht besser als sie, du hast sie alle hier eingeladen, unfertige Experimente und Mörder. Du hast versagt."

Aria wollte gerade aufstehen, als Verge auf den Tisch schlug, dieser erbebte förmlich. Hina's Tee verschüttete sich und ergoss sich über den Konferenztisch.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist Verge! Erkenne deinen Platz du Abschaum!"

Aria erhob sich und sagte nur kalt

„Das reicht jetzt, Vater, bitte beruhige dich."

Samuel drehte sich zu Ihr und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Flammen entsprungen aus seiner Hand. Als Aria ihr Gesicht wieder zu ihm drehte hatte sie eine starke Verbrennung im Gesicht. Ihre Halbe Gesichtshälfte war verbrannt und ihre Kieferknochen schauten heraus. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch füllte den Raum und Yamira war die erste die aufsprang um nach Aria zu sehen. Doch bevor sie sie überhaupt erreichen konnte hielt Aria die Hand hoch. Verge bebte vor Zorn, er konnte sich nur halten, weil Aria ihre Hand oben hatte. EVO war mehr als überwältigt, Aria war extrem mächtig, aber er verstand nicht warum sie sich nicht gegen ihren Vater stellen wollte.

„Verge du bist entlassen." Sagte Mr. Phoenix streng.

„Sie können mich aus der SEVEN werfen, aber ich werde nicht gehen, ich bin Arias Beschützer."

Die Antwort kam schnell und hatte einen todernsten Unterton.

„Das sieht man an ihrer Verletzung" Samuel grinste bösartig.

„Legen sie es drauf an?" Verges Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„AUFHÖREN alle beide!" Beide schauten überrascht die Prinzessin an, welche bis jetzt ruhig geblieben ist.

Der CEO holte gerade wieder aus als sich ihm Verge entgegenstellte.

Flammen bildeten sich auf den Markenanzug von Samuel. Gerade als er Verge angreifen wollte tat sich vor ihm eine Art Portal auf. Er stoppte seinen Angriff und Blickte hinter sich. Ein weiteres Portal. Er hätte sich selbst verletzt wenn er nicht aufgepasst hätte.

„Was soll das Aria?"

Die Portale verschwanden und Aria schob den verdutzten Verge einfach beiseite.

„Ich hab etwas Kleines geplant." Sagte sie und schloss die Augen.

„Du dummes Mädchen, was denkst du wer du bist?! Ich bin immer noch dein Vater. Du hast kein Recht so mit mir zu reden."

Als Aria die Augen wieder öffnete durchflutete eine extrem bedrückende Energie den Raum.

Alle Anwesenden, waren geschockt, der Druck war unglaublich, der Raum schien sich zu krümmen. Aria berührte die Schulter ihres Vaters, welche sich augenblicklich in Asche auflöste. Dieser grinste nur.

„Du weißt WAS ich bin oder?"

Mit diesen Worten ging sein Körper in Flammen auf und ein neuer Arm bildete sich.

„Natürlich weiß ich das." Arias Ausstrahlung war ganz anders als normal, ihr Grinsen war fanatisch, als ob sie etwas in sich trug…

Auf einen Schlag wurde der Blick des CEO düster. Aria zog aus einen Portal ein Rapier heraus.

Unterschätze unsere Macht nicht, sagte sie mit Blick auf die Mitglieder der SEVEN, welche alle aufgestanden waren und sich so weit wie möglich entfernten. Mit einem sauberen Schnitt teilte sie Ihren Vater in der Mitte.

Dieser spuckte Blut und fiel in sich zusammen.

„A.. a.. aber… Wie?"

„Dieses Schwert wurde mit der Quirk „Erasure" Ausgestattet, es blockiert deinen „Phoenix"

„Warum?!"

„Weil du ein erbärmlicher Wahnsinniger bist, der nichts anderes als den Tod verdient hat!"

Mit diesen Worten beendete sie sein Leiden indem sie seine Gesamten Teile in eine Art schwarzes Loch saugte.

Alles war still. Niemand sagte etwas oder rührte sich. Die erste Bewegung kam von Aria, welche in sich zusammenbrach. Wie eine Kettenreaktion kam alles zum anderen. Lust und Armageddon verschwanden leider nicht, sie blieben alle drei zusammen und wussten nicht was getan werden sollte.

~ Ein wenig Später ~

Evo saß zusammen mit seinen zwei „Freunden" auf einen Sofa vor Arias Zimmer. Die Warterei war äußerst kräftezehrend. Nach einer halben Stunde kam Yamira aus dem Zimmer. Sie sah besorgt aus. Jetzt wo Evo Zeit hatte sie anzusehen, bemerkte er dass sie auch unglaublich schön war. Sie hatte langes welliges Haar in einen fast weißen Blond.

„Lady Aria ist erschöpft, ich hoffe ihr könnt das verstehen…"

Evo nickte, Armageddon sah nur genervt drein und Lust himmelte die Frau vor ihr an.

„Wir müssten noch etwas warten." Yamira unterdrückte ihre Tränen. Mit diesen Worten ging sie in das Zimmer zurück, in den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah man Verge, wie er am Boden zerstört neben ihrem Bett saß. Kurze Zeit der Warterei später erschien die dunkelhäutige Frau, welche auch während der Sitzung anwesend war, am anderen Ende des Raumes. Auf der Entfernung fiel dem Beobachter sofort ihre leuchtend grünen Augen auf. Die Frau, welche auf den Namen Hina Banshee hörte, schritt nun auf die drei zu. Ihre Kleidung ähnelte dem der Mitarbeiterin, welche Evo den Aktenkoffer überreicht hatte. Sie bestand aus einen ausgefransten schwarzen Mantel und eine Art verbesserten Jumpsuit mit Springerstiefeln.

„Kommt ihr drei, Ich kann euch auch was erklären."

Mit den Dreien Im Schlepptau ging sie zu der Abteilung der SEVEN, besser gesagt in ihr Büro.

Es war schlicht eingerichtet, aber hatte eine äußerst beruhigende Aura.

„Also nehmt bitte Platz, Tee?"

Evo nahm dankend an während die beiden anderen verzichteten.

„Also, wie ihr sicherlich mitbekommen habt, ist der CEO Samuel Phoenix verstorben.

Er war ein gefährlicher Verbrecher, welcher Experimente an Menschen geleitet hat.

Was er meinte mit Experimenten, wir Sieben sind die Elite dieser Experimente, eigentlich sind nur sechs von uns wirklich gezüchtet."

Evo nickte.

„Verge ist der einzige der nicht gezüchtet ist. Er ist einfach nur extrem stark, wenn ich schätzen müsste so stark wie All Might in seiner Blüte.

Der Typ, den ihr letztens besucht hat war ein unvollkommenes Experiment gewesen. Er besaß 2 Quirks, Ihr habt also die Fähigkeit euer Gesicht zu ändern."

Evo grinste

„Dann können wir also ohne Probleme draußen rumlaufen?"

„Genau, aber passt vorsichtshalber trotzdem auf."

Hina nahm einen Schluck von Ihrem Tee.

„Es gibt noch genau 34 von Ihnen da draußen."

„32?! Warum habt ihr sie nicht aufgehalten?"

„Hina funkelte Evo an, Aria meinte, dass wir sie noch brauchen werden. Jetzt sehe ich auch warum."

„Aber warum sollte Aria wollen, dass ich stärker werde?"

Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Weil ich deine ältere Zwillingsschwester bin."

Die Blicke der drei wirbelten herum.

Aria sichtlich geschwächt lächelte nur.

„Und auch wir sind Experimente, Ich besitze die Quirk „Perfection", ich besitze momentan 91 verschiedene Quirks."

Aria ging zu den drein und gab jeden von ihnen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Also Ihr habt ab jetzt noch 4 Wochen Zeit zu tun was ihr wollt, ohne Verbrechen natürlich, denn Ihr werdet Superhelden.

In 30 Tagen werdet ihr wieder eins, geht das für euch in Ordnung?"

Alle nickten.

„Arma, Lust, ihr könnt schonmal gehen, ich hab noch was zu klären."

Mit diesen Worten gingen die beiden los und verließen das Gebäude kurze Zeit später.

„Darf ich?" Mit diesen Worten breitete sie die Arme aus.

Evo überlegte nicht und nahm sie in den Arm, der Tag war ihm viel zu stressig gewesen.

Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht während die Rothaarige sein Orangenes Haar streichelte.

„Es wird alles gut, wir sind ja wieder zusammen Yukino…"

Auch Ihr kamen die Tränen und so lagen sich beide in den Armen und weinten vor Freude übereinander.


	7. Liebe unter Geschwistern

Evo hatte die letzten Ereignisse noch nicht ganz verdaut, es war zwar schon zwei Wochen her, aber die Nachricht, dass alles an das man geglaubt hatte falsch ist, ist schwer zu verkraften. Evo war einerseits erleichtert, aber andererseits stark demotiviert, Aria, die Prinzessin- besser gesagt die Königin der Phoenix Inc. war seine Schwester? Er saß in seinem Appartement und dachte nach. Der Aschenbecher, welcher vor ihm auf den Tisch stand war am überquollen. Der Fernseher lief nebenbei und zeigte Berichte über die Abnahme von Schurkenaktivität. Offensichtlich waren der Anstieg an Profi-Helden und die Stärke der Helden dafür verantwortlich. Evo schüttelte mit dem Kopf während er den Rauch der Zigarette auspustete. Auf seinen Schoß lag ein Block, auf welchen er sich Notizen machte. Er brauchte unbedingt eine abnorme Anzahl an Quirks um überhaupt auf Arias Level zu kommen. Allein „Reality Breaker", eine Fähigkeit welche es Aria erlaubt den Raum selbst zu beeinflussen, ist stark genug um als Overpowered bezeichnet zu werden. Evo war demotiviert, sogar sehr, das Ziel der drei war immer Aria zu übertreffen. Dies veränderte sich als Aria ihnen sagte, dass sie 1. Ihre große Zwillingsschwester sei, nur einige Minuten älter und das Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte. Er wartete noch auf die Ergebnisse des Körperchecks, welchen er von Neko bekommen sollte. Dadurch konnten sie erfahren ob Yukino damals genau so gezüchtet wurde wie Aria. Alles würde dafür sprechen. Aber da die Ergebnisse nicht kamen saß er nur da und machte sich einen Plan. Weil er noch keine Ahnung hatte, wer in der Klasse 1-a sein würde, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich die Superheldenprofile von den Profihelden aufzuschreiben. Sorgfältig bereitete er mehrere Ordner vor, für Jeden Buchtstaben einen Ordner. Aria hatte an alles gedacht, das Arbeitszimmer des Appartements war perfekt für Evo, welcher sich dort mehr als wohl fühlte.

Als es an der Tür klingelte sah der Orangehaarige auf die Überwachungskamera und erblickte das Mädchen welche ihm augenblicklich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Neko war mit Abstand die jüngste, aber auch die netteste und niedlichste der SEVEN. Er lies sie hinein und nur wenige Sekunden später platzte sie durch die Tür.

„Hallooooo, Evo" flötete sie fröhlich"

Evo stand auf und umarmte die Kleine, welche sich sichtlich bedrängt von den Brüsten ihres Gegenübers fühlte.

„Deine Brüste sind einfach zu groß" sagte die kleine, bemerkte aber, dass sich die Größe kaum von denen der anderen SEVEN unterschieden. Die Ausnahmen bildeten, Yamira, deren Brüste wirklich gigantisch waren, Kelly, welche definitiv größer war als Evo und sie selber. Neko war zu klein, hatte kaum Brüste und auch einen viel zu flachen Hintern.

„Sorry Neko-chan" sagte er und grinste verlegen.

„Also wir haben deine Ergebnisse" Neko legte die Akte, welche sie dabei hatte auf den Schreibtisch.

„Leider ist das Ergebnis nicht besonders erfreulich für dich…"

Evos Ausdruck wurde traurig, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht von Natur aus so stark war wie seine große Schwester.

„Jedoch…"

Evos blick ging wieder in das Gesicht der jungen Frau.

„…haben wir eine versteckte passive Quirk gefunden."

„Versteckt und passiv?" Fragte er nach.

„Genau, dennoch ist sie noch nie aktiviert worden und läuft noch nicht."

„Ja, aber, was macht die Quirk?"

Neko grinste und Ihre verlängerten Eckzähne schauten hervor

„Hast du schon mal etwas von der Droge „Trigger" gehört?"

Evo schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Also „Trigger" wird auch als Verstärker-Droge bezeichnet, sie erhöht die Stärke von Quirks extrem."

„Ja und weiter?"

„Deine versteckte Quirk ist es einen Stoff zu produzieren, welcher den Inhaltsstoffen gleicht."

„Das heißt also, mit dieser versteckten Fähigkeit, könnte ich praktisch alle meine Quirks verstärken, nicht wahr?"

Neko nickte und legte die Hände in den Nacken.

„Du bist momentan im Besitz von 32 Quirks + deine Versteckte."

Evo nickte.

„Habt ihr euch schon einmal Gedanken gemacht wie ihr es am besten aufteilt?"

„Nein, aber ich hab es versucht" Evo wirkte etwas gestresst.

„Wo sind die beiden eigentlich?" fragte Neko während sie sich umsah.

„Armageddon ist trainieren im Fitnessstudio und Lust begleitet ihn, Primär deshalb, weil sie unbedingt „Leute kennenlernen" will. Also schreib die 32 lieber mit Bleistift, ich schätze, dass es mehr werden."

Neko lachte verlegen, „naja sie haben schon ziemlich heftige Persönlichkeiten."

Evo stimmte ihr zu und lies sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen. Er steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund und entzündete sie mit den Funken aus seiner Hand.

„Also Lady Aria möchte, dass du ihr bis Ende dieser Woche einen Bericht zukommen lässt in welchen steht wie Ihr mit den Quirks verfahrt."

„Jawohl, so gut wie erledigt"

Damit verabschiedete sich Neko und ließ den Raucher in seinen Arbeitszimmer zurück.

Dieser lehnte sich zurück und sah sich die Akte an.

„Subjekt X69… Wie passend" murmelte er vor sich hin.

Er nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und drückte sie in den Aschenbecher.

Während er so in Gedanken versunken die Akte durchging bemerkte er nicht, wie sich etwas auf seinen Sichtfeld bildete. Als es Ihm wirklich auffiel, flog die Tür auf. Armageddon stürmte in das Zimmer und hob Evo am Kragen hoch. „WO IST DIESE HURE?!"

Evo schlug ihre Hand weg und landete unangenehm auf dem Stuhl.

„Wer denn?"

„Lust, ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen?!"

Armageddon hatte Recht, auf Evos Blickfeld standen Daten, darunter Größe, Gewicht, Herzwerte etc.

„Dieser Scheiß sagt mir, dass ich einen Puls von 182 habe?! Will mich das Ding verarschen?!"

Evo versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Hey, du kannst doch Mutationen zurückziehen, mach das lieber anstatt hier herumzubrüllen." Armageddon tat wie empfohlen und wanderte dann griesgrämig aus dem Zimmer. Evo atmete auf, er ging ebenfalls aus dem Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch und begann komplett abzuschalten. Nach einigen Minuten schlief er ein. Als er wieder erwachte war es etwa 20:00. Er wollte aufstehen, aber etwas blockierte Ihn. Er schaute an sich hinab und sah wunderschöne Karminrote Haare, welche sich wie eine Decke über ihn legten. Natürlich war die Person, zu welcher die Haare gehörten auch anwesend. Aria lag mit dem Kopf auf Evos Busen, welcher Ihr als Kissen diente. Er versuchte sie nicht aufzuwecken, also lehnte er sich langsam zurück und schloss die Augen wieder. Ein Schock durchlief seinen Körper und er schreckte hoch. Aria saß nun auf der Couch, als sie ihren Blick in seine Richtung drehte, wurde sie rot.

„ehm, ich…. Es tut mir…."

Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen. Evo verstand sie. Vom Nahen betrachtet sah sie ziemlich erledigt aus. Unter Ihren Augen befanden sich dunkle Flecken, sie hatte wohl seit Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen. Er nahm sie hoch, wogegen sie sich eigentlich zu wehren versuchte aber gab dann doch auf. Evo trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das gemütliche Doppelbett. Ihre Augen fielen sofort zu sobald sie darin lag. Er selbst setzte sich daneben. Nachdem er sie zugedeckt hatte begann er sie zu betrachten, sie sah Yukino wirklich verdammt ähnlich. Der Einzige Unterschied zwischen Ihnen waren ihre Haarfarbe und die Augenfarbe. Evo stand auf und ging aus den Raum, er wollte etwas überprüfen. An der Wohnungstür angekommen, öffnete er diese und erblickte, was er erwartet hatte zu finden. Verge stand vor der Tür.

„Also Aria ist eingeschlafen, willst du sie mitnehmen?"

Dieser schüttelte nur mit den Kopf und ging.

Evo wusste, dass er sowieso nicht weg ging, also lies er die Tür geöffnet und ging wieder Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Sein Handy sagte ihm, dass es Mittlerweile bereits 23:04 war.

Er legte sich neben die schlafende Königin und legte einen Arm um Sie und zog sich selbst näher heran. Instinktiv legte Aria Ihren Kopf auf Evos Arm. Er hatte ein solches Gefühl noch nie empfunden, Liebe, Zuneigung. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Mit seinen zweiten Arm zog er auch die Bettdecke über sich und driftete in einen ruhigen und entspannten Schlaf ab.

Als er das nächste mal aufwachte war es früh am morgen, nach etwa elf Stunden Schlaf war er ziemlich kaputt, er brauchte vielleicht 6 um völlig wach zu sein, also war dies viel zu viel. Seine große Schwester lag noch im Bett und schlief. Also versuchte er aufzustehen ohne sie zu wecken. Sein Arm war komplett taub, da Aria die ganze Nacht darauf gelegen hatte. Als er das Schlafzimmer verließ sah er wie erwartet Verge, welcher sich auf der Couch niedergelassen hat. Zu Evos Überraschung war er nicht allein auf der Couch. Er saß auf der Couch, zurückgelehnt und schlief offensichtlich, Armageddon, welche Menschen hasste und alles und jeden töten würde hatte sich an Verges Schulter gelehnt und schlief auch. Evo stand fassungslos hinter den beiden und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was solls." Dachte er sich nur. Er begann erst einmal Kaffee zu kochen und deckte den Frühstückstisch. Während er das tat begann er zu realisieren, wie sich sein Leben in den letzten Wochen verändert hatte. Vor knapp einen halben Jahr waren sie noch die Mörderin Yukino gewesen…

Der erste der stand war Verge, welcher durch den Kaffeegeruch wach geworden war. Dich hinter ihm stand eine wütende Frau mit Längeren zottelligen Haaren. Armageddon musste wohl aufgewacht sein als Verge aufstand. Es sah eigentlich ziemlich niedlich aus. Armageddon, welche wirklich nicht klein war sah neben Verge aus wie ein Zwerg, er war ja auch einen halben Meter größer als sie. Nachdem die drei am Tisch saßen, kam dann auch die vierte Person dazu, barfuß tapste sie die Treppe herunter während ihr rotes Haar in alle Richtungen stand. Sie hauchte nur ein „Morgen…" über den Tisch und setzte sich an den freien Platz. Evo war glücklich, es kamen alle gut miteinander aus. Nach dem Frühstück half Verge beim abwaschen während Aria duschen ging. Ein Glück, dass Lust nicht anwesend war. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich mit in die Dusche gesprungen. Es war mit Abstand der schönste Sonntag den sie seit Jahren hatte. Als Aria aus der Dusche wiederkam und sich angekleidet hatte setzte sie sich mit Evo an den Essenstisch.

„Also, danke dass ich hier bleiben durfte" sagte sie mit einen Grinsen.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, du hast schon soviel für mich gemacht, da ist das das Mindeste."

Aria grinste und ihre Augen leuchteten auf.

„Also Evo, ich möchte mit dir reden, über zwei Sachen um genau zu sein.

Also 1., Ich möchte dass du die verbleibenden Experimente findest und adaptierst, was dann mit ihnen passieren sollte muss ich dir ja nicht erklären."

Evo legte die rechte Hand in den Nacken und kratzte sich.

„Natürlich, das hilft ja nicht nur der Firma sondern auch uns dreien."

Aria lächelte und nickte.

„2. Wäre dann euer Image in der U.A. High, Ich schreibe euch nicht vor wie Ihr euch benehmen sollt, denn ich weiß ja wie du denkst. In eurer Akte steht, dass ihr die Quirk, „Personality Manifestation" besitzt, also wenn ihr euch abwechselt müsst ihr euer Aussehen ändern und die Quirks und praktisch alles."

Evo nickte. Das war die perfekte Deckung.

„Noch was, Ich habe einen neuen Vizepräsidenten ernannt. Sie ist gut in dem was sie macht, aber sie bedeutet mir nichts, also im Gegensatz zu den SEVEN, darfst du mit Ihr schlafen."

„Warum hast du eigentlich so viele Frauen bei dir angestellt?"

„Plot."

„Ah."

„So und bevor ich es vergesse, willkommen bei der Phoenix Inc., Naomi Wadoku."

Sie schüttelte ihrer kleinen Schwester/Bruder die Hand und setzte sich wieder.

„Ich hab sogar was für dich." Vor Ihnen öffnete sich ein Portal und eine Art Medaillon erschien daraus.

„Das ist Eigenproduktion, wie dein Handy zum Beispiel", sie drehte das Medaillon um und Evo entdeckte die beiden Katzenohren auf der Rückseite des Schmuckstückes. Auf der Vorderseite war eine Blutrote 3 abgebildet.

„Naomi Wadoku, ich ernenne dich hiermit zum Anführer (und einzigen Mitglied) der Spezialeinheit „Trinity"

Evo grinste und verbeugte sich vor seiner neuen Chefin.

„Soo, mein kleiner Bruder Komm her" sie nahm Evo in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Er wurde Rot und schmiegte sich an seine große Schwester. Ein Schock ging durch seinen Körper. Alle seine Muskeln verkrampften sich und er brach zusammen. Aria kniete sich sofort hin und versuchte ihm zu helfen, irgendwo im Appartement schrie auch Armageddon auf. Wie von einem Tazer getroffen zuckte Evo nun am Boden herum. Aria handelte blitzschnell und zog aus einen Portal Handschuhe mit einen Kreuz heraus. Mit diesen berührte sie Evo, worauf dieser aufhörte zu zucken. Armageddons Geschrei hörte auch auf. Wenige Sekunden später stürmte ein wütender roter Ball an den beiden vorbei in Richtung Wohnungstür.

„Beruhig dich, lerne sie zu kontrollieren." Aria flüsterte Evo ins Ohr während sie ihn immer noch beruhigte.

Er nickte ihr zu und Aria nahm den Handschuh von seiner Brust.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte er verwirrt

„Lust hat eine neue Quirk angenommen, welche eine Menge Training braucht. Benutze „Ballance Breaker" um das ganze leichter zu gestalten."

Evo stimmte ihr zu und ging in sich, er nahm die eigenen Schmerzen aus den Bedingungen der Quirk heraus und versuchte sie gezielt anzuwenden. Aria stand wachsam neben ihn und ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Als Evo die Augen wieder öffnete stand Verge neben Aria und Kontrollierte ihre Sicherheit. Er hob die Hand und es begann zu knistern.

Aria lächelte erleichtert und öffnete ein Portal um den Handschuh wieder zu verstauen.

„Wo ist Armageddon überhaupt hin?" fragte Evo. Die Frage hätte er sich sparen können, sobald er den Satz beendet hatte, flog die Eingangstür auf und die Verschwundene stürmte in die Wohnung, Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Hinter ihr her zog sie Lust, welche sie in Ketten gelegt hatte. Sie setzte sich beleidigt aufs Sofa und schaute Lust mit einem Todesblick an. Diese schaute nur betreten und sagte gar nichts. Aria lachte, sie war zwar zuerst in Sorge, aber da dies nun gebannt war empfand sie die Szene als lustig. Sie schnippte kurz mit dem Finger und Armageddon und Lust verschwanden.

„Also sie müssten jetzt etwas erträglicher sein" sagte sie und drückte Evo noch einmal.

„Tschuldigung Evo, aber ich muss jetzt gehen, es ist mittlerweile Zeit für Sonntagsarbeit. Aria verließ das Appartement und ließ Evo allein zurück. Er sah Ihr nur durch das Fenster hinterher und musste zugeben, wie viel schöner sie eigentlich war.


	8. Letzte Vorbereitungen

Es war der letzte Tag vor dem Schuljahr an der U.A. alle Schüler hatten bereits ihre Prüfung geschrieben und begaben sich nun zu dem praktischen Teil der Aufgaben. Wenn es um pure Kraft geht, lag Armageddon allen weit voraus, ein solches Monster lässt sich nicht so leicht aufhalten. Aber Evo saß weiterhin zuhause und wartete auf den kommenden Tag. Besser gesagt, er saß nicht, er trainierte. Er wollte unbedingt seine versteckte Quirk aktivieren. Um dies zu erreichen versuchte er seine gesamte Energie in die Aktivierung seiner Quirks stecken. Er schwebte Kopfüber über den Boden, er hatte Schuppen, Flügel, Kiemen, Haizähne, einen Metallkiefer und Stacheln. Seine Aura wechselte zwischen Bedrohlich und beruhigend, seine Haut-, Haar- und Augenfarbe wechselte sich die ganze Zeit und sein Gesicht veränderte sich. Er erschuf Massen an Schwertern und Messern und lies sie durch den Raum schweben. Wasser durchfloss den Raum und wurde nur von elektrischen Stößen durchflossen, sobald sie seine Haut berührten. Er schwitzte unmenschlich. Durch den Raum Tönte „Push it", während er gegen die Anstrengung ankämpfte. Aus seinen Körper wuchsen nun noch Flossen und Krallen, sowie Seile Und Ketten, welche dem Wasser in Schlangenbewegungen folgten. Bevor seine Kraft ihn verlies Steckte er alles was er konnte in diesen letzten Akt der Verzweiflung. Ein Leuchten erfüllte den Raum. Darauf einen enormen Anstieg an Energie in ihm. „Second Liberation" aktiviert. Er fiel auf den Rücken und alle Quirks deaktivierten sich wieder. Dennoch merkte er wie stark seine Kräfte angestiegen waren, im Vergleich zu vorher. Es strahlte einfach alles höhere Werte aus. Evo stand nach einer Weile auf und ging in Richtung Bad, oberkörperfrei schlich er durch das Appartement. Dort angekommen lies er für eine Weile das warme Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Das Training war mehr als Anstrengend. Evo musste mehrere Stunden lang so viele Quirks wie möglich aktivieren. Dies ging die letzten Wochen so, aber nun am letzten Tag seiner Frist hatte er es endlich geschafft. Er beschloss also sich mit seiner großen Schwester zu treffen, um ihr die Botschaft zu verkünden.

Währenddessen stand Schuldirektor Nezu am Fenster seines Büros und dachte nach. Es klopfte an der Tür und Shota Aizawa und All Might betraten das Zimmer.

„Bitte setzt euch."

Als alle saßen begann Nezu sich zu äußern warum er sie hergebeten hatte.

„Also Shota, du wirst der Klassenlehrer der 1-A werden, da wir bereits wissen wer in welcher Klasse sein wird. Pass bitte gut auf Katsuki Bakugo und Izuku Midorya auf. Der junge Bakugo ist etwas aggressiv und Midorya hat die Angewohnheit sich zu verletzen sobald er seine Quirk aktiviert.

Aizawa nickte, er wusste dies bereits, er hatte schon den Eingangstest verfolgt.

„Aber das ist doch nicht alles oder?" fragte er mit seinen typisch genervten Gesichtsausdruck, All Might, mittlerweile wieder in seiner normalen Form schaute verwundert.

„Wir haben … ein Empfehlungsschreiben bekommen. Für eine Schülerin, welche unbedingt an unsere Schule muss." Nezu begann zu schwitzen.

„Seit wann richten wir unsere Schülerauswahl komplett auf Empfehlung anderer Schulen?" Sagte Toshinori mit harter Stimme.

„Es war keine Schule, es war die Phoenix Inc., besser gesagt die „Crimson Queen" Aria höchstpersönlich."

Toshinori klappte der Kiefer herunter und Aizawa sah auch nicht erfreut aus.

Nezu schwitzte stark.

„Dieses Mädchen könnte für Probleme sorgen."

„Wie heißt sie?" fragte Aizawa.

„Yukino Phoenix, Quirk: „Personality Manifestation", sie hat eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit, und so wie ihre Persönlichkeit ist, ist auch ihre Quirk zum kämpfen. Außerdem ist sie in einer Spezialeinheit der Phoenix Inc., genannt „Trinity". Wir können also ausgehen, dass ihre Quirk gefährlich ist." Der Schuldirektor war mehr als nur nervös.

Toshinori und Aizawa nickten nur und schauten nachdenklich zum Boden. Wenig wussten sie, dass ein Monster der Schule immer näher kam, und diese sich bald stark verändern würde.

Währenddessen war Evo im Gebäude der Phoenix Inc. angekommen und wurde sofort in das Büro der Rothaarigen gebracht. Das Medaillon mit der roten 3, offensichtlich waren alle informiert, dass er nun ein „VIP" war.

„Na Evo? Wie geht's dir?" fragte ihm die rothaarige freundlich. Sie sah wesentlich besser aus, als das letzte Mal als er sie gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie den Stress überwinden.

„Ich habe endlich „Second Liberation" aktivieren können, mit anderen Worten, ich bin bereit für die U.A."

„Was wirklich?" Aria strahlte vor Freude. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich fühle mich voller Energie" Evo war froh, dass Aria ihn so unterstützte.

„Dann zeig mir mal was." Arias Augen glitzerten.

Evo dachte kurz nach. Er entschied sich für Elektrizität, da er dies mit am stärksten spürte.

Er konzentrierte sich und sofort schossen Blitze um ihn herum.

„150.000 Volt Aufladung!"

Aria fiel die enorme Menge an Energie auf, welche den Raum durchflutete.

„Warte, wir gehen in den Trainingsraum." Die Königin stand auf.

„Ihr habt einen Trainingsraum?" fragte Evo verdutzt, der seine Quirk deaktivierte.

„Natürlich, die SEVEN muss immer in Form sein." Aria grinste nur und ihre Augen leuchteten.

Die beiden verließen Arias Büro und gingen hinaus.

Eine Frau, etwa Mitte zwanzig kam ihnen entgegen.

„Achja, Chara, wartest du kurz? Das hier ist Malevolence oder kurz Evo, er ist der Anführer der Trinity." Aria deutete auf die junge Frau neben ihr.

„Achja, der Mann im Körper einer Frau, ich hab eure Akte gelesen." Der Blick der Frau war ziemlich kalt. Sie hielt Evo die Hand hin und dieser schüttelte sie und lächelte dabei so freundlich wie er nur konnte.

„Also Chara, wir gehen Pause machen, kümmere du dich doch bitte um den Rest okay?"

Die Vize nickte nur und ging in das Büro neben Arias.

Als Evo mit seiner Schwester im Fahrstuhl angekommen war und auf den Knopf mit der Beschriftung „U4" drückte musste er aufstöhnen.

Aria bemerkte dies. „Was ist los?"

„Ich kann diese Chara nicht leiden."

„Sie ist schwierig, aber macht ihren Job gut."

Evo nickte nur und versuchte sie zu vergessen.

Auf der Ebene U4 angekommen befanden sie sich in einen übertrieben großen Raum.

„Also da vorne ist ein Power-Messgerät. Neko hat es erfunden. Versuch doch mal deine Voltkraft da einzusetzen."

Evo schritt vor und begann sich erneut zu konzentrieren. Das Gerät sah nicht allzu stabil aus.

Blitze schossen aus seinen Körper und schlugen überall in der Nähe ein.

„550.000 Volt Kanone!" schrie er und ein Strahl entlud sich aus seiner Hand und traf den Messer.

Dieser zeigte „684" an.

Evo schaute nur verwirrt Aria an. Diese lächelte und winkte ihn zur Seite.

Nachdem Evo außer Reichweite war, begann Aria sich vorzubereiten. Ihr linkes Auge leuchtete golden.

„Donnerschuss." Sie sagte es entspannt und ein gigantischer Blitz schoss aus ihrer Hand und schlug auf den Messer ein.

„54869" Evo klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

„Dein Wert ist nicht schlecht, aber das war auch nicht deine volle Kraft."

„Du hast dich nicht angestrengt oder?" fragte Evo kläglich.

„Das bleibt ein Geheimnis" meinte sie mit einen Zwinkern.

Evo wusste es. Es war nicht mal ein Teil ihrer Macht.

„Ehm Evo, ich habe überlegt und wir haben mit der Schule geredet und wir mussten aus der Klasse eine Person entfernen."

„Jemand wichtiges?"

„Nein, eher ein unwichtiger Schüler, Koji Koda, er wäre noch der unwichtigste der Klasse."

Evo nickte und begann nachzudenken, wie viel Macht besaß die Phoenix Inc. Eigentlich?

Nach einen Kaffee verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander und Evo ging nach Hause um nachzudenken. Am nächsten Tag ging ja schließlich die Schule los. Er hatte sich überlegt für alle Sport- oder Kampfübungen Armageddon ins Rennen zu schicken, Sie hatte ja von allen drein die meiste Kraft.

Er legte sich ins Bett und konnte nicht anders, die Müdigkeit übernahm ihn schnell.

„Morgen wird ein wichtiger Tag."


	9. Ein denkwürdiger erster Tag

Evo schritt durch das Tor der Schule, welche ihn nun die nächsten drei Jahre beherbergen sollte. Das Eingangstor war groß, wahrscheinlich, damit Mutanten auch besser hindurch passten. Evo musste grinsen als er daran dachte, dass er mit Abstand der älteste der Klasse war.

Was ihn aber Sorgen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass sein Körper nicht zu den eines fünfzehnjährigen Mädchens passte. Eine 75D lässt sich schwer erklären, aber am Ende gibt es so viele verschieden Mutanten oder ähnliches, da viel dies wahrscheinlich nicht auf. Hoffentlich.

Evo betrachtete die anderen Schüler, welche durch das Tor stürmten und ihre Begeisterung kaum ausdrücken konnten.

Er allerdings ging mit einen mulmigen Gefühl in die Schule, er durfte nicht versagen, er durfte es allein Arias Willen nicht. Es hing alles davon ab, wie die Klasse war.

Als Evo den Klassenraum suchte, viel ihm eine Diskussion auf, welche sich zwischen den großen All Might und einen extrem ausgelaugten Mann abspielte. Die beiden schienen über eine neue Schülerin zu diskutieren, welche sich von den anderen abheben könnte. Als All Might ihn erblickte grüßte dieser freundlich. Evo war misstrauisch, er hasste es wenn man hinter seinen Rücken über ihn sprach.

Weiter an den beiden vorbei fand er den Raum, welcher mit einer Riesigen 1-A Bemalt war. Als er die Tür öffnete und den Raum betrat wurde plötzlich alles still. Die jungen, welche schon im Raum waren wurden sofort rot und die Mädchen sahen nicht weniger beeindruckt zu sein. Evo hatte sich für ein niedliches Gesicht entschieden, dazu blaue Haare, welche ihn fast bis zum Hintern gingen.

Seine Augen waren wie die seiner Schwester unterschiedlich, das Linke grün und das Rechte blau.

Die Schuluniform, welche er an hatte war ihm etwas eng, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Sie ging an allen vorbei und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe um nicht all zu sehr aufzufallen.

Weiter vorne bildete sich ein Streit, ein größerer junger Mann mit Brille fuchtelte wild mit den Armen in der Gegend herum und belehrte einen blonden, aggressiv aussehenden Mitschüler, welcher seine Füße auf dem Tisch hatte. Evo aktivierte „Insight" um zu sehen welche Persönlichkeiten die beiden haben. Wie erwartet, der Blonde war Impulsiv, aggressiv und ehrgeizig ohne Ende. Der größere Brillenträger war ernst, ehrgeizig und mit unglaublichem Pflichtbewusstsein. Er hätte nicht ein Mal nachsehen müssen. Evo holte aus seiner Tasche ein Heft hervor und begann sich Notizen zu machen. Er bereute es, dass sein Medaillon nur zu seinem Kostüm gehörte und er es nicht im normalen Schulbetrieb tragen konnte. Aber es geht ja eh darum, sich weiterzuentwickeln. Ein Junge betrat den Raum, er sah schmächtig aus und seine grünen Haare machten dies nicht besser.

„Izuku Midorya" murmelte Evo vor sich hin. „One for All" sagte er und leckte sich die Lippen.

Ein Mädchen gesellte sich zu ihm, und auch der Brillenträger stürmte nun auf ihn zu. Die drei begannen eine freundliche Konversation. Diese wurde allerdings schnell unterbrochen, als sich hinter den dreien eine Figur zu erkennen gab. es war ein gelber Kokon, bei näheren hinsehen jedoch war es nur ein Mann in einen Schlafsack, welcher sich bis oben hin eingerollte hatte. Als der Mann aus seinen Schlafsack trat, betrachtete ihn Evo genauer, er hatte schwarzes, langes, struppiges Haar und eine Narbe unter dem rechten Auge. Seine Augen waren trocken und sahen leblos aus, er trug einen Dreitagebart, welcher seinem ausgelaugten Aussehen die Krone aufsetzte. Er hatte so etwas wie Bandagen um den Hals und trug einen Sportanzug. Der Typ war ohne Frage der, mit dem All Might im Gang geredet hatte.

„Also, mein Name ist Shota Aizawa, ich bin euer Klassenlehrer." Sagte er gelangweilt.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für diesen öden Einschulungsquatsch, also zieht eure Sportuniformen an und kommt mit auf den Sportplatz."

Aizawa-Sensei war genervt, dass sich manche Schüler beklagten, weil es keine Einführung in die Schule gab. Aber am Ende taten doch alle wie es Ihnen gesagt wurde. In der Frauenumkleide kam es zum ersten Mal zu Gesprächen. Die Mädchen fanden Evo beeindruckend, er war schön und hatte eine klasse Figur. Ein Mädchen mit Pinker haut und kleinen gelben Hörnern auf den Kopf sprang zu ihr hin.

„Wie ist dein Name?" Sie grinste fröhlich.

Evo wollte sich gut in die Klasse einfinden also spielte er mit.

„Ehm ich bin Yukino, Yukino Phoenix."

Wie mit Aria abgesprochen, nannte er seinen richtigen Namen.

„Moment Phoenix? Wie die Phoenix Inc.?" Fragte das Mädchen verwirrt.

„Ja… genau." Evo tat als ob es ihm peinlich wäre.

„Naja dann Yukino, Ich bin Mina Ashido, freut mich dich kennenzulernen." Mina lächelte und begann sich dann weiter umzuziehen.

Als Evo das Hemd auszog und seinen BH freigab, konnte man von allen Mädchen ein beeindrucktes Staunen hören. Dies war ihm sichtlich peinlich.

Mina kam wieder zu ihm, nachdem sie Ihre Sportuniform angezogen hatte, und kam ganz nah,

„was ist denn deine Quirk Yukino-Chan?"

Evos Blick verfinsterte sich,

„Das werdet ihr gleich sehen…" Seine Stimme klang nicht bedrohlich sondern ängstlich. Er musste sich anhand seiner Schauspielkunst selbst auf die Schulter klopfen, da es die meisten Mädchen wirklich glaubten. Als alle fertig waren und aus der Umkleide traten sahen sie schon Aizawa, wie er genervt auf die Uhr sah.

„Ihr Mädchen müsst euch mehr beeilen, ihr werdet als Superhelden ganz bestimmt nicht die Zeit haben so zu bummeln."

„Also, Ihr kennt doch bestimmt die Fitnesstests, welche man immer am Anfang des Jahres in der Schule ablegen muss, in denen Quirks verboten sind richtig? Nun, jetzt sollt ihr sie verwenden um die bestmögliche Punktzahl zu erreichen."

Alle schienen sich darüber zu freuen.

„Mit Quirks? Das könnte lustig werden." Mina grinste und war ziemlich selbstsicher.

„Ach lustig, ja?" Aizawa grinste sadistisch. „Wer die schlechtesten Punkte hat, der wird der Schule verwiesen."

„WAAAAAS?" Alle waren geschockt.

Evo machte sich nur um eins Gedanken, dass er Armageddon nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Aizawa sah auf sein Klemmbrett, „Bakugo, Katsuki nimm den Ball hier und wirf ihn mit ganzer Kraft."

Der Blonde trat vor und nahm den Ball und schmiss ihn mit voller Kraft.

„67,3m" Aizawa schaute immer noch gelangweilt. „Und jetzt mit deiner Quirk"

Katsuki grinste und schoss den Ball mit der Druckwelle einer Explosion in den Himmel.

„703m"

„Ich glaube ihr habt nun alle verstanden, dass ihr eure Fähigkeiten an viele Sachen anpassen könnt."

Damit ging es los. Die erste Disziplin war 50m Sprint.

Die einzigen, welche Ihre Quirk effektiv benutzten waren „Tenya Iida" der Brillenträger, welche eine Rekordzeit von 3,07 Sekunden hinlegte und Katsuki, welcher sich mit seinen Explosionen anschob. Da die Klasse aus 21 Schülern bestand musste Evo alleine laufen. Also lief er nicht selbst.

„Eh, also Yukino, du gehst aufs Ganze oder?" fragte der Lehrer, dieses Mal aber nicht genervt sondern gespannt.

Evo nickte. Seine Haut wurde dunkler, seine Haare wurden struppiger und rot und seine Augen verloren Ihre Farbe und wurden dunkel. Armageddon war am Zug. Evo hatte ihr die meisten Kraft Fähigkeiten gegeben.

Die Schüler waren alle nicht ganz sicher, was sie von Armageddon halten sollten.

„Sensei, der Boden wird etwas beschädigt, ist das schlimm?"

„Nein, Ich will eure ganze Kraft sehen."

Armageddon grinste breit. Sie ging in den Startblock in Position und krallte sich in den Boden. Irgendetwas knackte metallisch. Armageddon zog sich immer weiter in den Starblock zurück.

„Auf die Plätze… Fertig….Los!" Als der Kameraroboter den Startschuss gab, erschütterte ein Knall das Feld. Eine Staubwolke erhob sich und der ganze Sportplatz war verschwunden. Als sich der Staub legte stand Armageddon bereits auf der anderen Seite der Strecke. Der Roboter zeigte nur

0,147 Sekunden an.

Alle waren fassungslos als sie die Zeit sahen, Aizawa grinste und schrieb ihr eine 5/5 bei Geschwindigkeit auf.

Mina rannte zu der rothaarigen. „Was ist passiert?" Armageddon schaute nur genervt, frag mich wenn die Stunde zu ende ist, dann erklär ich es dir." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging.

Disziplin 2: Weitsprung. Hier hatte wieder Bakugo die Nase vorn, da er sich mit seinen Explosionen hochkatapultieren konnte. Solange bis Armageddon dran war. Sie schoss sich selbst etwa 10 km zu weit und gewann auch damit diese Disziplin. Bakugo war mehr als nur angepisst, aber er konnte sich noch zurückhalten.

Disziplin 3: Seitensprünge. Der Klassenbeste in der Disziplin war ein kleiner Junge namens Mineta, er konnte Kugeln erzeugen, an denen er sich wie an Gummi zurückwerfen lassen kann. Armageddon überlegte kurz und begriff dann wie. Sie ließ in jeder Hand ein riesiges Schwert erscheinen und Steckte diese mit der flachen Seite, gegenüber in den Boden. Dann begann sie sich an den beiden Schwertern mit den Beinen abzustoßen und erreichte unglaubliche 5 Runden die Sekunde.

Bevor es zu Disziplin Nr. 4 kam, spürte Armageddon eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Ey, du Spezialfall, sorry wenn es dir niemand gesagt hat, aber ich in hier derjenige, der Klassenbester wird." Katsuki hielt sie an der Schulter fest.

Mit diesen Satz verfestigte sein Griff

„KAPIERT?"

Armageddon fuhr herum. „Willst du Ärger?"

Beide grinsten sich an und Funken flogen zwischen ihren Augen.

„Phoenix, Bakugo, aufhören." Aizawa starrte sie an.

Katsuki lies von Armageddon ab, „es wäre besser für dich, du Amateurin."

Armageddon hatte einen Rivalen gefunden.

4\. Disziplin Handkraftmesser.

Katsuki war 100% der Meinung, dass Armageddon's Quirk etwas mit ihren Beinen zu tun hat. Warum sie sich davor verwandelt war ihm nicht klar. Also hatte er vor sie in Muskelkraft zu übertreffen. Er drückte den Messer mit aller Kraft und dieser zeigte ihm 55kg an. Bakugo freute sich, da dies ein ziemlich guter Wert war. Gerade als er dieser 2 in 1 Tussi zeigen wollte was er so kann, schaffte es Izuku neben ihn auf 56kg.

„WAS?! DEKU WILLST DU ÄRGER?! ICH BRING DICH UM!" Katsuki rannte zu den verängstigten Jungen. Bevor er bei ihm angekommen war, schaffte es Shouji auf 520kg, mit seinen drei Armen auf der rechten Seite war er ziemlich kräftig. Katsuki war entsetzt, „wieso waren so viele Besser als ich?!" dachte er sich. Bei den Mädchen schien es aber für ihn besser zu stehen, zwischen 25 und 40kg. Von da schien er keine Rivalität bekommen zu können. Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich um und die Rothaarige stand vor ihm. Sie sah unglaublich sauer aus.

„Du kleiner Angeber, Ich bring dich um wenn du noch mal so in meine Richtung siehst.

„WENN HIER EINER JEMANDEN UMBRINGT DANN BIN ICH DAS!"

„SCHNAUZE!"

Beide schrien sich mit unglaublicher Lautstärke an.

„Aufhören, alle beide, sonst fliegt ihr auch von der Schule." Aizawa stand vor ihnen und schaute bedrohlich. Er hielt Armageddon den Kraftmesser hin,

„Wenn du so viel stärker bist als Bakugo dann beweis es."

Katsuki lächelte nur arrogant.

„Wenns weiter nichts ist."

Armageddon packte voll aus

„Dragon" ~

Ihr ganzer Körper bedeckte sich mit Schuppen, Ihr wuchsen zwei Paar Flügel und ein Schwanz.

„Shark" ~

Sie bekam Kiemen und spitze Zähne.

„Bone Armor" ~

Eine Knochenrüstung legte sich um ihren ganzen Körper.

„Perfect Mask" ~

Sie wuchs auf etwa drei Meter an.

"Emotion Power" ~

Bei der letzten Aktivierung ihrer Quirk, machte sich ein unglaublicher Anstieg an Kraft bemerkbar.

Die Schüler sahen zu, wie aus dem Mädchen ein wahres Monster wurde.

Armageddon drückte zu und das Gerät begann zu knirschen, ab fünf Tonnen gab es auf und wurde in ihrer Hand zerquetscht.

Katsukis Augen wurden groß und füllten sich mit Hass. Aber er konnte sich nicht erlauben von der Schule zu fliegen. Also murmelte er nur vor sich hin.

„Scheiß 2 in 1 Tussi."

Aizawa schaute nun nicht mehr genervt sondern geschockt, „diese Menge an Kräften nur wegen einer Quirk?" dachte er sich.

Mina und die anderen Mädchen waren äußerst beeindruckt von der Kraft, ein Junge der mit drei Armen 520 Kg drücken kann war zwar schon extrem, aber über fünf Tonnen mit einen Arm?

5\. Disziplin Weitwurf. Katsuki wollte endlich gegen Armageddon gewinnen, also steckte er seine ganze Kraft und Explosionspower in den Wurf und der Ball flog ganze 751m weit. Er grinste überzeugt. Nach einigen Probleme n schaffte es auch Izuku den Ball zu werfen, brach sich aber dabei den Finger, 704m weit. Katsuki lachte den Jungen aus, welcher aber trotzdem stolz auf den Wurf war. Die Beste war eindeutig Ochaco Uraraka, welche mit ihrer Fähigkeit den Ball aus der Atmosphäre warf. Da der Ball nun nicht mehr zurückfallen konnte, zeigte das Gerät eine „unendlich" an. Arma war am Zug. Sie stapfte vor, so wie sie beim letzten Test war und schoss den Ball mit einer ungeluablichen Geschwindigkeit in die Luft, die Geschwindigkeit war so extrem, dass der Ball mehrere Überschallknalle erzeugte. Aizawa schaute dem Ball hinterher, welcher auch ohne Probleme die Erde verließ. „da der Ball die Schallmauer durchbrochen hat, hast du demnach mehr Punkte als Uraraka."

Alle waren komplett aufgeregt und rannten zu Armageddon, welche nun die Quirks deaktivierte. Zu guter letzt verloren Ihre Augen die schwarze Farbe und die brandrote Iris wurde zu einen grün(links) und blau(rechts). Ihre Haare wurden länger und wandelten sich von rot zu blau. Evo stand vor der Klasse und alle jubelten und staunten. „Sag mal, Yukino-chan, wie heißt deine Quirk?"

„Das ist einfach, sie heißt „Personality-Manifestation" so wie meine Persönlichkeit ist, so sind meine Fähigkeiten, aber da ich eine dissoziative Persönlichkeitsstörung habe, ist das ganze gar nicht so leicht."

Alle riefen durcheinander von den Mädchen kamen größtenteils Fragen um Evos Wohlbefinden und von den Jungen eher Komplimente, was Armageddons Stärke anbelangte. Und dann war da Katsuki, welcher am Boden zerstört einsehen musste, dass er nicht der stärkste der Klasse war. In Thema Geschwindigkeit und Kraft war er dieser 2-in-1-Tussi unterlegen, aber in Technik und Geschicklichkeit konnte er sie noch besiegen.

„HEY 2-in-1-Tussi! DAS NÄCHSTE MAL MACH ICH DICH FERTIG!" Damit stapfte er weg.

Nicht weit vom Sportplatz entfernt stand All Might, welcher eigentlich nur Izuku beobachten wollte, aber dieses Mädchen, diese „Phoenix" hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war stark, sogar verdammt stark, aber sie war bei weitem nicht so gütig und hilfsbereit wie sein Nachfolger.

Aizawa machte sich bemerkbar und verkündete die Ergebnisse, wie erwartet war Armageddon auf dem 1. Platz., auf den Zweiten dann Momo Yaoyorozu,auf den Dritten Shoto Todoroki und erst auf den vierten Katsuki Bakugo. Dieser stand da wie vom Blitz erschlagen, er konnte es nicht mal bis zum 3. Platz schaffen?! Was für eine Niederlage.

Als er dabei war zu gehen ging Evo zu ihm und hielt ihm an der Schulter fest.

„Hey, du willst mich doch so dringend besiegen oder?"

Katsuki drehte sich um und starrte Evo an.

„Wie wäre es damit, wir gehen auf ein Date und wenn du es schaffst mich zu verführen hast du gewonnen."

In Evos Augen waren nicht wirklich seine, Lust sprach direkt zu Katsuki.

„Pfft als ob das so schwer wäre, jeder könnte das schaffen. Dennoch, Herausforderung angenommen, du 2-in-1-Tussi."

Bingo.

Aizawa rief alle zusammen und erklärte, dass sie für heute Schluss hätten und sich die Pläne im Klassenraum ansehen sollten. Damit verließen alle das Trainingsgelände.

„Ehm, Mina-chan? Ich muss noch schnell was klären, geht ihr doch schonmal vor." Evo winkte nur als ob nichts wichtiges wäre.

„Klar Yukino-chan, bis nachher dann."

Evo ging zu All Might, welcher gerade mit Aizawa gesprochen hatte.  
„Oh Phoenix, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich wollte sie nur was fragen" Evo setzte das unschuldigste Gesicht auf, was er nur konnte.

„Und das wäre?"

„Würden sie bitte alles verdächtige für sich behalten?"

„Bitte was?"

Evos Blick wurde finster.

„Ich werde mich ab nun stark verbessern, also lassen sie mich bitte tun was ich tun werde, Herr Toshino Yagi."

All Mights Lächeln verschwand.

„Keine weiteren Fragen bitte und sie sollten sich langsam zurückziehen, ihre Muskelform läuft bald aus.

Mit diesen Worten lief sie an ihm vorbei Richtung Umkleide, um sich wieder mit den anderen zu treffen.

Das Date mit Katsuki könnte interessant werden, dachte sich Evo.


	10. Ein Date mit Katsuki?

Als Evo von dem muskulösen Mann zurücktrat, welcher ihn nun verdutzt und geschockt ansah zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ab. Evo war klar, dass Allmight nun die Phoenix Inc. beschuldigen würde, aber da Evo diese Informationen von Aria persönlich hatte konnte Allmight ihnen nichts nachweisen.

Evo legte die Hände in den Nacken und betrat wieder den Umkleideraum. Die meisten Mädchen waren bereits umgezogen. Mina rannte zu ihrer Klassenkameradin, welche von dieser Reaktion verwundert war.

„Mensch Yukino-chan, das war ja eine Superleistung die du da abgelegt hast." Mina strahlte über beide Ohren.

„Ja aber es ist nicht wirklich so toll wie die meisten denken, die Quirk „Personality Manifestation" erlaubt es mir Fähigkeiten zu haben, welche meiner Persönlichkeit am nächsten kommen."

„Ja das hast du ja vorhin erwähnt…" Mina nahm sie in den Arm, „Hey wenn du irgendwann Probleme haben solltest oder wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, Ich bin für dich da okay?"

Evo war äußerst verwundert, warum sollte dieses Mädchen ihn umarmen, geschweige denn warum sollte sie ihm helfen wollen?

„Natürlich Mina, du darfst auch gerne das Chan weglassen, es macht mir nichts aus."

Die Pinkhaarige ließ von ihrer Gegenüber ab und grinste sie wieder an.

„Yukino hast du nach der Schule schon was vor?"

Evo winkte ab und meinte

„Ja ich treffe mich nach er Schule mit Katsuki in einer Art….. Spezialtraining."

Die Pinkhaarige lächelte wissend.

„Achso, na dann lass und irgendwann mal treffen."

Evo nickte und begann sich umzuziehen.

Der restliche Schultag verflog als ob er nie existiert hätte.

Als Evo gerade die Schule verließ und sich auf den Heimweg begeben wollte hielt ihn jemand an der Schulter fest.

„Hey du 2-in-1-Tussi, was hast du nun geplant für nachher?!" bellte eine bekannte raue Stimme hinter ihr.

„Naja ich hätte gedacht, dass ich dir meine Nummer gebe und du mich ausführst. Wohin ist mir egal."

Katsuki schaute sie dämlich an und er wurde sogar leicht rot im Gesicht.

„Und woran erkenne ich, dass ich dich besiegt habe?"

Evo drehte sich um und begab sich ganz nah ans Katsukis Ohr.

Nachdem er ihn ins Ohr geflüstert hatte und sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte sah Katsuki mehr als nur peinlich berührt aus.

„Wa.. wa.. was geht den bei dir falsch?" stammelte er verlegen.

Evo zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf ihm ein Stück Papier zu.

Auf diesen befand sich eine Telefonnummer.

Als der Blondhaarige wieder aufschaute hauchte ihm Evo einen Kuss zu und verließ das Schulgelände.

~ Zwei Stunden später ~

Evo lag auf seiner Couch und schaute einen Sender über die neuesten Profihelden an. Neben ihm lag ein Schreibblock, welcher eine Liste enthielt.

Diese Liste hatte Evo geschrieben um die Reihenfolge festzulegen in welcher er die Fähigkeiten seiner Klassenkameraden adaptiert. Da das mit Katsuki eher zufällig war hatte er ihn an erster Stelle geschrieben. Sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich Platz 18 sein kurz vor Midoriya. Für die anderen bereitete er gerade einen Plan vor.

Boom Boom Penner (Bakugo)

Klebefreak (Mineta)

Pikachu (Kaminari)

Spoderman (Sero)

Crimson Hair (Kirishima)

Koro-Sensei (Shoji)

Sanic (Iida)

Mina-Chan (Ashido)

Frog Princess (Asui)

Tailman (Ojiro)

SugarBOI (Sato)

Sue Storm (Hagakure)

Shinyass (Aoyama)

Rocker Gril (Jiro)

Crow Edge (Tokoyami)

Floaty (Uraraka)

Half-Half Dude (Todoroki)

Big Tiddies (Yaoyorozu)

Deku (Midoriya)

Evo war soweit ganz zufrieden. Als er damit beginnen wollte, Profihelden zu sortieren klingelte sein Telefon.

Das Gespräch lief in etwa so ab:

„Phoenix Inc.; Einheit Trinity; Yukino Phoenix am Apparat."

"Ja, ja Ich weiß, mach nicht so einen Aufstand"

„Katsuki?"

„Wer sonst du 2-in-1-Tussi!?" Brüllte dieser.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Wegen nachher, wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde bei dir, ich hole dich ab, den Rest besprechen wir wenn wir uns sehen."

„Okay aber Woh….." Weiter kam Evo nicht, da der Aggressive bereits aufgelegt hatte.

Evo kicherte vor sich hin bevor er den Fernseher ausschaltete und sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Dieser Katsuki, was für ein Arsch" kicherte er.

„Aber er ist ein wichtiger Teil unseres Plans." Sagte Lust, welche sich auch mal zu Wort meldete.

„Jap, ich frage mich wie stark diese Quirk sein wird wenn sie durch „Second Liberation" verstärkt wird."

Evo stellte sich das Ausmaß dieser Explosionen vor und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Wisst ihr, ich finde es amüsant wie sehr diese Schulgeschichte Spaß macht."

Armageddon und Lust überlegten Kurz und antworteten dann beide positiv.

Evo rauchte seine Zigarette auf und zog sich dann zurück um Lust Zeit zum frisch machen zu geben.

Als es an der Tür klingelte war Lust gerade aus der Dusche gekommen, nur in einen Handtuch bekleidet und in dem Aussehen von der Schülerin „Yukino Phoenix" Trat sie die Treppe herunter und öffnete die Tür.

Katsuki, welcher eigentlich mit einer angezogenen jungen Frau gerechnet hatte wurde rot und wendete seinen Blick ab.

„Was soll das denn?!" fragte er sie schroff.

„Ich komme gerade aus der Dusche? Gib mir mal fünf Minuten du Hitzkopf." Antwortete Lust mit einem verspielten Unterton.

„JAJA Mach einfach schnell."

Katsuki musste den Blick abwenden um sie nicht weiter anzustarren, Ihr Körper in ein viel zu kleines Handtuch gewickelt war zu viel für einen Teenager.

Nach wirklich nur fünf Minuten stand Lust vor ihm, die blauen Haare hochgesteckt in einen Dutt mit 2 Gläsernen Haarnadeln darin. Sie trug ein Ausgehkleid, welches ihr knapp bis 10 cm über das Knie. Katsuki, welcher selber in Hemd und Stoffhose vorbeikam war ziemlich beeindruckt und fand sich dann selbst für einen Moment underdressed. Seine Aggressive und arrogante Art kam aber nach einigen Sekunden zurück und er nahm Lust an die Hand und zerrte sie hinter ihm her. Er wusste genau was er machen musste. Er führte sie tatsächlich in ein Restaurant aus, welches sich auf scharfes Essen spezialisierte. Er führte sich sogar kein einziges Mal aggressiv auf und er schrie nicht einmal herum.

„Also darf ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen?" fragte ihn Lust, welche sich nach dem Besuch im Restaurant bei ihm eingehakt hatte.

„Wenns sein muss." Maulte Katsuki, welcher sie nach Hause bringen wollte.

„Was ist dein Problem mit mir?"

Katsuki starrte sie an als ob sie dämlich wäre.

„Dass du so viel besser bist als ich, du hast ohne viel Training alles besser gemacht und sowas pisst mich an."

Unter den pinken Augen von Lust funkelten die von Evo hervor.

„ohne viel Training?" fragte Lust ungläubig.

„Ja, denn ihr wärt wahrscheinlich nicht gut im Kampf, ihr wärt wahrscheinlich nur gut im Kraft- und Geschwindigkeitswerten."

Evo grinste innerlich, er wollte Lust ihren Spaß nicht nehmen, aber musste Katsuki eine weitere Lektion erteilen.

„Kleinen Moment" sagte Lust als sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche nahm und die Nummer einer wohlbekannten Profiheldin eingab.

„Sekretariat Frau Phoenix, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" flötete eine Stimme am anderen Ende des Hörers

„Yukino Phoenix am Telefon." Antwortete ihr Lust nur knapp.

„Verzeihen sie Frau Phoenix, Ich werde sie gleich mit der Präsidentin verbinden."

Wenige Momente später knackte das Telefon und die Stimme der „Crimson Queen" kam aus den Telefon.

„Ja Lust, was gibt's?"

„Heyo Aria, ich wollte nur fragen ob wir Trainingsraum B benutzen können.

„Wir?"

„Ja mein Date und ich" Katsuki wurde rot und brüllte neben ihr „Nenn mich nicht Date!"

Aria lachte

„Du hast seltsame Date-Abläufe, aber von mir aus gerne, ich werde aber dennoch einen Mitarbeiter als Aufseher dazu schicken."

„Danke dir tausend Mal, lieb dich!" Sagte Lust mit ehrlicher Liebe in der Stimme.

Als Aria auflegte starrte sie das Telefon an und wurde so rot wie ihre Haare.

„Das war das erste Mal, dass mir jemand gesagt hat dass sie mich liebt" Aria war sichtlich verwirrt was sie mit dem Gefühl anfangen sollte, Ihre kleine Schwester war echt eine super Schwester.

Währenddessen redete Lust Katsuki ein, dass die beiden nun ins Trainingscenter gehen würden. Dieser protestierte nicht, da er das kämpfen liebte. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Phoenix-Tower um ihr Date zu Ende zu bringen.

Ein Wagen hupte hinter den beiden, es war eine schwarze Limousine, Mitsubishi Lancer.

Die Limousine hielt an und die Scheibe ging herunter, ein Mann Ende Zwanzig mit langem blondem Haar saß hinter dem Steuer.

„Steigen sie bitte ein Lady Yukino, Ich bringe Sie sofort in den Tower."

Die beiden Teenager stiegen in den Wagen ein, welcher sie auch binnen weniger Minuten am Parkplatz des Towers absetzte. Der Mann, welcher sich als Jack Kamigawa vorstellte war natürlich ein Mitarbeiter und derjenige welcher die beiden beim Training beaufsichtigen sollte.

Die drei betraten den nächsten Fahrstuhl und fuhren auf die unteren Ebenen, als sie Trainingsraum B betreten wollten kam ihnen eine Gestalt entgegen. Es war eine junge Frau ebenfalls Ende zwanzig, Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und trug ein bauchfreies Top mit einer großen 7 auf der Brust. Durch selbiges konnte man auch ihren durchtrainierten Bauch erkennen. Lust kannte zwar Kelly schon, aber was ihr jetzt erst auffiel war ihr linker Arm, welcher ab der Schulter an mechanisch war. Diese bemerkte die Blicke und versuchte selbigen Arm zu verstecken. Offensichtlich war ihr dieser peinlich. Kelly rannte an den dreien vorbei und Katsuki sah ihr hinterher. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet ein Mitglied der SEVEN anzutreffen. Lust nahm in bei der Hand und führte ihn in den Trainingsraum.

„Bist du bereit zu verlieren?" grinste Katsuki böse.

„Nur wenn du es bist"

Mit diesen Worten übernahm Evo das Steuer über den Körper, weil er Angst hatte, dass Armageddon sich nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Katsuki warf sein Hemd ab und stand nun oberkörperfrei vor Evo.

Dieser wechselte seine Kleidung und stand in Trainingshose und Sport-BH vor ihm.

Sein Gegenüber ließ sich davon aber nicht abhalten.

Kleine Explosionen bildeten sich in Katsukis Hand.

Funken bildeten sich in Evos Hand.

„Start!" rief Jack, welcher sich damit an eine sichere Stelle in der Arena begab.

Katsuki sprang auf Evo los und versuchte mit einen starken Schlag sein Gegenüber so schnell wie möglich zu besiegen. Dieser konnte dank seiner guten Reflexe rechtzeitig ausweichen und rollte sich nach links ab.

Katsuki feuerte eine Explosion in Evos Richtung. Evo konnte in diesen kurzen Zeitraum nicht ausweichen und wurde weggepustet. Er erlitt einige Verbrennungen, konnte sich in der Rauchwolke aber auf einen Gegenangriff vorbereiten. Als Katsuki den Rauch wegschlug sah er nur wie Evo auf ihn zuflog. Er konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und fühlte wie sich Evos Hand auf sein Gesicht legte.

Dieser entlud einen Schwall an Elektrizität, welcher Katsuki komplett ausknockte.

Als dieser wieder wach wurde, sprang er sofort auf und wollte weiter kämpfen. Evo nahm nur die Hände hoch.

„Ich habe keine Spannung mehr in mir, du wirst mich früher oder später besiegen, also herzlichen Glückwunsch." Evo grinste.

Katsuki sah ihn verärgert an.

„Du hast auch nicht mit voller Kraft gekämpft, du hättest zu dieser Frau von vorhin werden können."

„Nein, da sie dich nur verletzt hätte und ich will nicht dass du verletzt wirst."

Damit gab er Katsuki einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dieser sah verdutzt auf.

„Du hast das Date gewonnen, ich hatte heute richtig viel Spaß gehabt."

Der Blonde starrte Evo an und begann zu grinsen.

„Was ist jetzt mit der Belohnung?"

Evo verstand und ließ Lust wieder ans Steuer.

Katsuki war so von sich selbst geblendet, dass er es abermals nicht merkte als sich die Augen seiner Gegenüber änderten.

„Natürlich bekommst du das." Lust grinste ihn mit lustverschleierten Augen an

(no pun indented (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ )

Lust schaute Jack an, welcher die beiden fragend ansah.

„Könntest du uns bitte zu meinem Appartement fahren?"

Jack nickte und die drei gingen aus der Trainingshalle Richtung Garage.

Als der schwarze Lancer das Parkhaus verließ schaute eine bekannte Rothaarige aus den Fenster ihres Büros.

„Meine Güte, am ersten Tag schon die erste Quirk? Ihr habt es aber ziemlich eilig."

Aria drehte sich wieder um und wandte den Blick wieder Neko zu welche vor ihren Schreibtisch stand.

„Lady Aria, seid Ihr euch sicher, dass wir den dreien nichts von den richtigen Testergebnissen sagen sollten?"

Aria schaute sie nur an und begann daraufhin warm zu lächeln.

„Nein, wenn wir ihnen nun sagen, dass sie neben „Second Liberation" noch weitere Verstärker-Quirks besitzen könnte sie das womöglich arrogant und einfältig werden lassen."

Neko verstand ihre Intention und nickte.

„Dann werde ich diese Daten in ihrer Akte abheften."

„Mach das und pass auf, dass sie diese Daten erst erhalten, sobald ich es ausdrücklich erlaube, verstanden?"

„Natürlich Lady Aria." Neko verbeugte sich nur vor ihrer Königin und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Neko?" fragte Aria in einer vorwurfsvollen Stimme.

„Ja?" fragte diese wiederrum ängstlich.

„Gute Nacht und schönen Feierabend mein kleines Kätzchen." Grinste die Königin ihre Untergebene an.

„Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch, machen sie bitte nicht so lange heute." Nekos Lächeln war herzerwärmend und lies Aria auch grinsen.

„Natürlich, bis morgen."

Damit verließ Neko das Büro und ließ Aria allein zurück.

Diese blickte auf die Uhr und erkannte dass es bereits 22:17 war. Damit fuhr sie auch ihren Rechner herunter und begab sich in ihre Räumlichkeiten.

Währenddessen war Jack mit den beiden an dem Appartement angekommen.

Nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte fuhr er wieder weg und ließ das Pärchen zurück.

Lust schob den Jungen in Richtung Schlafzimmer wo sie ihn auf das Bett schmiss.

Katsuki wusste nicht was er tun sollte also ließ er alles so passieren wie es Lust tat.

Langsam kroch sie auf ihn zu bis sie sich über ihn befand. Sie trug immer noch die Trainingssachen, welche aber nun von Ruß und Asche bedeckt waren. Das kümmerte aber beide gerade nicht.

Lust legte eine Hand an die Wange ihres Partners und senkte ihren Kopf bis sich ihre Lippen das erste Mal trafen. Nach einigen Minuten normales küssen begann Katsuki wilder zu werden. Dies war in diesem Ausmaß nur möglich, weil Lust ihre Pheromon-Quirk aktiviert hatte.

Diese Quirk trägt den Namen „Aphrodisiac" und verfügt über den Effekt, dass der Körper ein Gas produziert, welches alle Menschen extrem sexuell erregt.

Katsukis Zunge suchte sich mittlerweile ihren Weg in den Mund des Mädchens auf ihm. Diese gewährte ihn Einlass und es entbrannte ein harter Zungenkampf, welcher der Blonde schnell für sich entscheiden konnte. Er legte seine Hand auf den Hintern des Mädchens welche nun beim Küssen stöhnte.

Lust löste sich von dem Kuss und setzte sich in Reiterstellung auf den Jungen unter ihr. Langsam bewegte sie ihr Becken gegen seines. Sie spürte eine Beule in der Hose des Jungen und begann zu grinsen.

Sie bewegte sich zurück und öffnete seine Hose und sein kleiner Freund sprang ihr entgegen.

Der Ausdruck „kleiner" Freund traf bei Katsuki ziemlich gut zu, denn trotz seines durchtrainierten und großen Körpers war sein Freund nicht größer als zwölf Zentimeter. Dies störte sie aber gerade kein Stück als sie den Schaft mit ihrer Zunge umfuhr. Katsuki wurde durch dieses ganzen teasen ziemlich schnell genervt und drückte ihren Kopf in Richtung seiner Genitalzone. Lust begann daraufhin ihn einen BJ zu geben während sie immer wieder sein Glied mit ihrer Zunge umspielte.

Lust wusste wie gut sie war und demnach dauerte es nicht lange bis der Blonde in ihren Mund kam.

Sie nahm seinen Kumpel aus ihren Mund und leckte sich über die Lippen. Dabei erhaschte er einen Blick auf seinen Erguss, welcher sich noch auf ihrer Zunge befand. Dieses Bild ließ ihn abermals steinhart werden.

Da Lust wusste, dass er ein Egoist war wusste sie, dass er den Gefallen nicht erwidern würde und ließ schnell ihre Hose und Unterhose verschwinden.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte sie ihn worauf er nur grunzte.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf sein Glied herab und dieses berührte sie an ihren Eingang, welcher dennoch ziemlich durchnässt war. Trotz der Größe fühlte sie, wie er in sie eindrang.

Nachdem sie komplett auf ihm saß fing sie an sich zu bewegen. Katsuki zeigte sich mal wieder von seiner besten Seite und schlug ihr auf den Hintern. Lust stöhnte jedes Mal auf wenn er sie traf. Je länger sie sich bewegte, desto stärker stöhnte auch er und desto stärker waren seine Schläge.

Als er kurz davor war zu kommen aktivierte sich seine Quirk unabsichtlich und er ließ eine Explosion los, welche sie stark verbrannte und ihn aber zum Orgasmus brachte.

Nachdem er sich erholt hatte öffnete er die Augen weil sich das Mädchen auf ihm eine ganze Zeit lang nicht bewegt hatte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich als sie in brandrote Pupillen umrandet von schwarzen Augäpfeln blickten. Von dem hübschen blauhaarigen Mädchen war nicht viel übrig geblieben.

Armageddon war durch den Schmerz welche sie erlitten haben aufgewacht.

Katsuki wusste nicht was er tun sollte also versuchte er einfach zu entkommen, vergeblich. Armageddon saß immer noch auf ihm und sie hatte sich an das Bett gekrallt. Langsam erhob sie ihre linke Hand, welche mit Schuppen bedeckt war.

Das Einzige was er tun konnte war seine Quirk einzusetzen. Also nahm er seine rechte Hand und versuchte es zur Explosion zu bringen.

Sein Schweiß explodierte nicht und auch Armageddons Bewegungen waren gestoppt. Er hörte links vom Bett Schritte und richtete seine Augen auf zwei leuchtend grüne Punkte in der Dunkelheit.

Dann hörte er ein zischendes Geräusch und fühlte wie Armageddon auf ihn zusammensackte und ohnmächtig wurde. Bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte merkte er auch nur wie ihn Dunkelheit umkreiste und das letzte, was er sah war eine Figur, welche neben dem Bett stand.

Sie war schwarz und ihre Augen leuchteten giftgrün auf. Damit verlor auch Katsuki das Bewusstsein und lag auch Bewegungslos und nackt auf dem Bett.


End file.
